Guardian Digimon Book 2: Guardian of The Stars
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: Part two of Guardian Digimon Book 2. Five new Guardian Seekers are found and join Ben Tennyson, Zoe Orimoto, Negi Springfield, Hinata Hyugga, and Avatar Aang the original Guardian Seekers in a quest to find the Second Guardian. *Redone*
1. Prolouge Intro

Guardian Digimon Book 2: Guardian of the Stars

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender, Ben 10 Alien Force, Digimon, Naruto, Negima. Dragon Knight 15 created the OC Dark Leader Dragon which I'm using as the leader of the villains if this series. As you know I started this volume before, but now I am going to place it back on. Also a warning I will be including Teen Titan villains starting with this prologue, they aren't going to be a major factor in the story probably for just one chapter filler but that's it except for two Teen Titan Villains Red X and Slade which will be making appearances in some later chapters.**

Prologue

It was night in a city. This was the time when normal people would be in their houses getting ready for bed. Sadly at the moment a bank was being robbed. A man dressed in a black suit came out. He had a lightbulb on his shirt. The man smiled "Finally I, Doctor light has picked a target the Teen Titans can't respond to! Now with no one in my sight, I'll be taking everything!"

He then stopped in his tracks seeing a strange purple crystal like alien, a pink fairy, a bald headed kid with a strange blue arrow on his forehead, a girl with black hair and white eyes, and a short red headed kid with glasses. Doctor Light stopped seeing them "What the? You aren't the Teen Titans, or if you are...What branch do you come from."

"The Teen Titans might not be here but we Guardian Seekers will do the job just as good" the purple crystal alien said.

Dr. Light eyes the group "Guardian Seekers what a joke! You five think you're as good as the Teen Titans? Well let me show you that you are wrong, prepare to meet the power of Dr. Light!"

Doctor Light presses his hands together and fires a blast at the purple crystal alien. The purple crystal alien simply catches it and deflects it back at him "Dr. Dumbo is what you mean right?"

Doctor Light sees his attack coming back at him and sadly takes his own attack sending him sprawling.

The purple alien then turned "Guardian Seekers! Go!"

Doctor Light watches as the five come at him. He throws a gadget at the group but the black haired girl threw a Kunai Knife with an explosive tag on it. The two gadgets collide causing a big explosion. Doctor Light has to shield his eyes a bit but he does see the shadow of the bald boy coming at him. He grabs marbles to throw at the boy hoping to blind him even throwing the objects. The bald haired boy raises his own hand and seemed to push out at the marbles. The marbles instead of exploding on his foe exploded on him blinding him. He sees the fairy coming at him and waits for her to come at him. Instead she takes to the sky "**Hurricane Wind!**"

Doctor Light quickly used another gadget just in time to create a barrier that protected him from being blown away. He just smirked at the fairy, finally one of his gadgets worked! Then to his surprise the fairy smirked back as light magical arrows came at him as he lowered his shield. He takes the attack and sees the one that had hit him was the red haired boy. He tries to blast out at the boy but the boy simply seems to vanish then in close combat shouted "Ben, time to wrap him up! **Cherry Blossom Fist!**"

Dr. Light watches in horror as the boy manages to strike him with a punch that was filled in with a powerful magic that sent him flying backwards towards a wall. The purple alien sees this and agrees "Right, time for a change."

He presses a green and black object on his chest and turned into a Grey monkey "**Spidermonkey!**"

Before Dr. Light could react, the monkey aimed his tail and shot silk out of it sicking Dr. Light to the wall.

"No, way! No one, No one defeats Doctor Light that easily!" Dr. Light shot at them.

"Take a chill pill the authorities will be here for you" the monkey told him.

Dr. Light tries to struggle free but couldn't. He watches as the five heroes that called themselves the Guardian Seekers vanished. He was still trying to put two and two together when the cops do show up.

Once out of anyone's sight and at the sight of a rusty looking mobile home, the Guardian Seekers stood. Both the monkey and fairy turned back into human forms. The fairy turned into a blond girl with blue eyes, she wore a blue and white T-shirt and a pink skirt. The monkey now turned into a brown haired boy with green eyes, a green jacket over a black shirt, and blue jeans.

"Now that's what I call an easy job" the brown haired boy said.

"Ben, compared to our recent battles with a Dragon whom calls himself Dark Leader Dragon" the boy with red hair said "That's true."

"It was fun kicking his butt though, you have to agree on that one Negi" the blond haired girl.

"I'm agreeing with you Zoe" the bald head kid said.

The black haired girl nods shyly "He-He-He-He was very easy to beat Aang."

These five kids were Ben Tennyson, Zoe Orimoto, Negi Springfield, Hinata Hyugga, and Avatar Aang, five members of the group that called themselves Guardian Seekers. They had been chosen by the three Celestial Digimon, Ophanimon, Serphimon, and Churibimon to stop evil from summoning an evil Digimon known as Virusmon from returning. You see Ten Thousand years ago a the Sea, the Stars, The Earth, and the Digital World all used to live in peace and harmony with each other. That was until Virusmon attacked forcing the four Guardian Digimon of the Sea, Stars, Earth and Digital World to come together to face her. They had defeated her and imprisoned her sealing her away but not before she put four separate curses on the four Guardians. Now an evil force lead by Dark Leader Dragon was trying to find and release her.

The Guardian Seekers had a mission to try to find the four legendary Guardian Digimon and reverse their curses in an effort to save the Universe. Now the Guardian Seekers only had freed one Guardian Digimon, MetalDiplomon the Guardian Digimon of the Sea. Now the Guardian Seekers needed to find three more. Dr. Light had distracted them from their current mission but, like all heroes they knew he needed to be stopped.

"Well guys we'd better get back to bed" Ben yawned "Man, that Dr. Light sure picked a good time to rob a bank."

"I'll say" Zoe admitted "I didn't appreciate Ishizu waking me up at midnight."

Ben knocks on the door and an old man opens the door of the mobile home "Sorry for waking you five, but duty called."

"Not a problem Grandpa Max" Ben said to the old man.

The five Guardian Seekers got in the Rust Bucket to sleep again.

**end of Chapter**

**I know this was not the original Prolouge to this chapter but I wanted to show the Guardian Seekers being able to handle criminals. After all as I said there will be enemies from Teen Titans will have to face. I actually plan to have them go up against other Teen Titan villains, but only for filler chapters, once again the exceptions to these are Red X and Slade with Slade not exactly appearing until very late in this story. Although Red X could be much earlier depending on the situation, anyway there is the additional five Guardian Seekers in this volume, to those that have red the previous one before I took it down you know that the five characters are from well one is from Dragon Knight 15 Yugioh Dragon Knight Reborn fanfic in using Mew Ichigo, Yugi I originally had in this volume was from this mentioned fanfic as well, he is in this one but he won't join the Guardian Seekers and is replaced by someone else which I won't spoil who, but I will say all the rest after Yugi is the same. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 1: Battle in Japan**

_**The Guardian Seekers make their way to Japan in search for the next clue or map to the Guardian Digimon, but Dark Leader Dragon reeling from Devimon's death makes an aggressive revenge plan in hopes to destroy them.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Delaying Battle P1

Chapter 1: Delaying Battle P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender, Ben 10 Alien Force, Digimon, Naruto, Negima. Dragon Knight 15 created the OC Dark Leader Dragon which I'm using as the leader of the villains if this series. As you know I started this volume before, but now I am going to place it back on. Also a warning I will be including Teen Titan villains starting with this prologue, they aren't going to be a major factor in the story probably for just one chapter filler but that's it except for two Teen Titan Villains Red X and Slade which will be making appearances in some later chapters.**

**Transformers Prime Theme** **Song**

The morning Sun's rays rudely woke Ben from his slumber, only because he rolled right into it. He shielded his eyes as the sun's bright rays shown onto him. He quickly got up and looked around. Everyone else was sleeping and some were about to wake up. He hated to be woken up by the sun but this couldn't always be avoided. That and because of their encounter with Doctor Light at midnight...Well that wasn't very much sleep for him or his friends. Still they all managed to sleep till eight. Straightening himself up he walks over and exits the Rust Bucket and sits down outside. He thought he was alone but had heard him leave the Rust Bucket and she was hot on his trail. He hears her coming down the stairs of the Rust Bucket as spoke quietly too her "I'm sorry, Zoe, did I wake you?"

She smiled at him "If you had it wasn't on purpose."

Ben smiled back at her as she asked him "Mind if I join you?"

"No, no," Ben told her scooting over "Please do."

To Ben's eyes, the blond haired girl was like a second-in-command for the group, sure the others except for maybe Hinata had their share of saving the world, but he and Zoe had done that on a planetary scale especially two years earlier. Well he had ended up saving the entire universe but Zoe managed with the help of her Digidesten friends managed to save not only the Earth but the Digital World as well.

"So" Zoe spoke to him "What's on the agenda today?"

Ben shrugged "I'm not sure fully, but we all know we have to start searching for the next Guardian Digimon..."  
"True" Zoe admitted "Time isn't exactly on our side."

Ben smiled at her and spoke in a jokingly manner "When has time exactly been on the heroes side?"

She giggles a bit in agreement recalling all her adventures in the Digital World "True. It always seems to favor the villains in the end."

Ben then spoke "Zoe...Remember what MetalDiplomon told us about possibly finding five more Guardian Seekers?"

Zoe nods remembering it clearly "Certainly. He said that after asking the three Celestial Digimon that they agreed to allow us to have five more members...But the last thing is questionable. He said they will be temporary Guardian Seekers until they passed a test..."

Ben agreed "I think we both know what the test will be about."

"Bell test" both Ben and Zoe spoke at the same time.

For a while the two sit down silent as one by one, the rest of the Guardian Seekers came out of the Rust Bucket.

Aang was the first to exit the Rust Bucket and spoke out in his usual cheerful manner "Good morning, Ben, and Zoe. Sleep well?"  
Zoe smiled "I did."

Ben agreed with her "With the exception of having to stop that Dr. Light guy at midnight and waking up because of the Sun...Yes."

Aang looked around the area they were currently in "So...What is our next move? I mean I know we need to start searching for the Guardian of the Stars..."

"That is going to be hard" Zoe admitted looking upward at the beautiful sun rise sky "There are so many stars out there...And from what I can remember in science class...It will be difficult to find any clues in the stars..."

Aang sighed "Too right Zoe."

Ben turned to his two friends "I can agree that normally when one thinks of the Stars they are thinking of the stars in our sky...But something tells me that this Guardian maybe the Guardian Digimon of the Universe but prefers the title Guardian of the Stars better. The first Guardian Digimon MetalDiplomon was found in the ocean but first we need to find clues to find out where the 2nd Guardian could be, my guess is it's somewhere, ether here on Earth or..." He pauses turning to the sky looking outward "Somewhere on another planet maybe."

Aang and Zoe were speechless for once, the two shared looks with each other with Aang muttering to Zoe "Since when has Ben been this smart?"

"Got me" Zoe whispered back with a sweat drop behind her head "I mean he's smart on the battlefield but I've never heard him say something like that outside of Brainstorm..."

"Hey!" Ben said to the two of them as he had somehow heard them "I can have my moments can't I?"  
"Yes, yes, you can Ben" Zoe answered "But that last comment of yours...Through me and Aang off."

Aang agreed "That is something that I'd expect to come from Negi or someone brilliant like a genius but you can have your moments."

Ben was about to say more when Negi came out the door "I wasn't able to hear what you two were talking about but I did hear my name in it."

Aang waved cheerfully to him "Oh, you missed out on one of Ben's most..." he turned to Zoe asking out "Brilliant moments?"

Zoe agreed "Yes."  
"Oh" Negi said as he sat down with them.

"Is Hinata awake?" Zoe asked Negi.

The child teacher and mage Negi Springfield nods "Yes, she was coming around when I opened the door. True to his word a minute later Hinata arrived out of the Rust Bucket and sat down with her five friends. Grandpa Max and Isizhu were asleep still leaving the Guardian Seekers now to discuss their next move between the five of them.

"So..." Ben spoke in his leader tone drawing a circle in the sand with a stick "Just a quick recap, we have found the Guardian Digimon of the Sea, so that means three more to go. Logically as we recall the legend of how the Ophanimon, Serphimon, and Cheribimon told us and by us going by how they described it, our next Guardian to free is the Guardian of the Stars."  
"But" Negi pointed out "MetalDiplomon said he was successful in asking them for us to get five more members. I understand that our mission is to find the Guardian of the Stars but I think we should look into the possibility that we should look around for what he called Temporary Guardian Seekers, until they too take Cheribimon's test where if they pass they can become the next five members of our team."

Ben thought about Negi's comment. In their last battle to free the Guardian Digimon of the Sea, that victory was almost a defeat because even with five of them, they were unable to prevent Dark Leader Dragon from getting his hands on the Summon Weapon that cursed the Guardian of the Sea to do the Dark Lord's bidding. They managed to get lucky with him going into Alien X and reversing the situation but it was clear on his face that he didn't want to relate into using Alien X again for fear that he'd might never change back or if Alien X would work.

Ben finally spoke after thinking it through "You're right Negi. Last time we tried to battle that Lizard breathe and managed to pull out a victory at the end by extreme luck. Where luck can be a good thing...We can't just continue getting lucky...Sooner or later...That's going to run out. Plus that Lizard Breathe could potentially gain more allies to his own cause."

"We're good at taking out those he already has" Zoe points out.

"True" Ben admitted thoughfully "I can counter any of his alien plans or Forever Knight plans, you Zoe could counter his Digimon plans, Negi could counter any of his mages he may have plus he can help to try to solve the curses on the Guardian Digimon, Hinata can counter that Lizard's Ninja partners or at least get the idea what the Dark Lord is trying to do plus she has X-ray vision-"

"I-I-I-It's called the Byucugan" Hinata kindly interrupted.

Ben continued "Then Aang can extremely help against almost anyone especially that Dragon's Fire Benders...We are a good team, I think we can agree with that."

The Guardian Seekers all nodded as Ben finished "But it wouldn't hurt to expand our members to help us out. So I guess while we are searching for the Guardian Digimon let's come up with a compromise...We search for clues but we can also look for possible five other members..."

"That's a good compromise" Aang said "A perfect one actually."

"In a way we are continuing our mission but are also looking out for more members" Zoe agreed.

Negi smiled "It would be good to expand while looking for friends, we'll need their help."

Even Hinata smiled a bit staying silent, she had the perfect idea of who they could call from help but the very thought of the him caused her to faint. The group saw Hinata falling to the ground with Aang speaking up "I got her!"

He ran over and caught Hinata before she hit the ground.

Zoe smiled at the fainted Hinata "I see she was thinking of Naruto again."

Ben thought about it "You know, perhaps he could help us."

Negi shrugged "I normally wouldn't object to that but...With Hinata fainting at her thought about him...I don't know what she'll do on the battlefield."

"Point taken" Zoe agreed "We can't have Hinata fainting or worrying about Naruto too much."

"So" Ben spoke in a tone "Where should we begin?"

Zoe thought about it looking around she wanted another girl on the team, yeah she and Hinata were girls but she did want at least another girl to chat to, and she was sure Hinata would like another girl to be on the team but she didn't know anyone else that was a female Digidesten. After a while Zoe turned to Ben "Why don't we make a trip to Japan?"

Ben turns over to her "What's in your home country?"

Zoe shrugged "There could be a clue there, and there is bound to be heroes there."

Negi pailed a bit "Ah...Zoe that is both a good idea...And a bad idea..."

"I can only think of a good idea" Aang told Negi "Already being able to expend and find a sixth member. Besides I remember reading in a newspaper that Isizhu gave me two nights ago...It said that the Dark Lord frequently attacks Japan too."

Negi shook "Yeah, but Japan is where my students live...And if I run into Asuna again..."

"She won't pound you" Ben promised Negi "I'll make sure of it."

"Hard to do when she's kicking you in the face" Aang said as if he remembered a mind controlled Asuna "From what I can remember about her...She has one mean kick."

"Alright then" Ben spoke clapping his hands "Let's take a vote."

Hinata comes around "V-V-V-Vote on what?"

"We're going to vote to see if we are going to Japan to look for clues to the next Guardian and possibly find another Guardian Seeker" Zoe answered her.

Now Hinata might not've seen Japan but she knew this could be a good idea.

"All in favor to go to Japan?" Ben asked the group "Raise your hand or say I."  
"I!" Hinata, Aang, and Zoe spoke.

Ben was in favor for it as he was the only one to raise his hand, he turns to Negi sighing "And against?"

"I am thinking on it" Negi said told Ben as he thought carefully _If I do go and am spotted by Asuna, she might kick me into next week for not being in contact with her or the other girls...However if there is another hero, we could expend our members to help us...Plus this Dark Leader Dragon has attacked Japan as well..."_

Negi then makes his decision "I'm going with I'm in favor of going. The only con was Asuna kicking me into next week...But...That outways the many pros to it. So I'm in."

"That's good!" Zoe smiled.

Ben gets up "Alright then, as soon as we eat breakfast...We'll be on our way to Japan."

The other Guardian Seekers agree to their leader's idea and wait for Grandpa Max and Ishizu to wake up.

While they were getting up, in a huge dark castle. An evil pitch dark dragon paced around the room angrily then sat on his throne angrily.. The dragon wore a black suit with black sunglasses over his eyes. This dragon was none other than the evil Dark Leader Dragon. He had been so close in defeating the Guardian Seekers only to fail at the end! His failure to defeat them when he had the first Guardian Digimon in his control irradiated him further and to cap it off even further, Devimon, one of his most closest and loyalist allies had been destroyed by the Guardian Digimon of the Sea. No one in his forces not even the towering Vilgax dared to get close to the Dark Lord for fear he could take his anger out on them. No one but a tall blond haired woman wearing a sexy black dress and her robotic maid whom both made their way towards him "Akumu..."

The Dark Lord heard the woman speak and turns to see her, she was his wife Evangeline A.K McDowell a feared evil vampire Mage. His eyes focused on her as he seemed to calm down eying his Queen's stomach, at least he had one thing to go on, wife was pregnant with his children. He looked very hurt at losing Devimon and Evangeline could tell. Still she too felt the sting of defeat merely by luck. As much as the loss affected him she too was angry but she was still in her new planning mood.

"Yes Eva dear?" The Dark Lord asked her.

Evangeline turns to him giving him a little bit of a death glare, well at least he didn't call her Eva-chan as some girls she knew. She turns to him "Rest assured, we'll make the Guardian Seekers pay for this."

"We had better" Dark Leader Dragon admitted "Or I would never forgive myself for Devimon's death."

Evangeline nodded Devimon was a great ally "You do know he was bound to give his life for you being a Digimon right?"

Dark Leader Dragon had to admit she was right on that one "You are correct, even an evil Digimon will protect it's partner as long as it's partner is evil. But still Devimon was my most loyal henchman"

"Agreed" Evangeline admitted "But I never thought you'd be sulking like this."

"Whose sulking?!" the Dark Lord demanded.

Evangeline gives him another death glare and he immediately decided not to challenge his immortal wife any further, which was possibly a wise move.

The Dark Lord looked around "I best be off to attend Devimon's funeral...Then I'll make the Guardian Seekers pay. Any idea where they are going to?"

"Not yet" Evangeline said as her robotic maid stood at her side "But I could send Chachamaru here to spy on the Guardian Seekers while we attend Devimon's funeral."

Dark Leader Dragon looks at Chachamaru knowing how long his wife and her were partners when fighting against an enemy "Can you do that without getting distracted by the Guardian Seeker Negi Springfield?"

"I am programmed to obey any order to the core by you or Evangeline" Chachamaru spoke "I will find out what they are up to without getting distracted."

Dark Leader Dragon liked the reply and grinned evilly "Good answer. Now Chachamaru find out what the Guardian Seekers are up to and report to me."

"Will obey your order sir" the robot girl replied.

Evangeline turned to her robotic maid "And try not to get spotted by Negi. Keep out of his sight. I don't want him to know he and his new group of friends are fighting me as well yet."

"As you wish mistress" Chachamaru said walking away to do what her orders were.

Dark Leader Dragon and Evangeline watch the robot walk away rapidly. The towering Vilgax turns to the Dark Lord "Need me to go with her my lord?"

The Dark Lord thought that probably would be a good idea but Evangeline felt as if Vilgax didn't trust her robotic maid "No need to go with her Vilgax. Chachamaru will accomplish her mission. I have complete faith in her."

Dark Leader Dragon wanted to at least send someone to help Chachamaru but he could tell Evangeline wanted to show off her robotic maid's usefullness "For now we'll leave it up to Chachamaru."

"She'll be the spy from the distance" Evangeline told the two "Then reveal what they are up to and we'll plan from there."

Dark Leader Dragon now agreed "For now it's Devimon's funeral we'll be attending."

Vilgax understood the Dark Lord, even in his eyes, Devimon was a very dangerous being, one that possibly could rival his own intellect. Devimon was very clever in his schemes using Dark Rings to brain wash good Digimon and turn them evil to attack the Guardian Seekers was a brilliant move. Plus it was Devimon that managed to gather the early forces of evil for Dark Leader Dragon to command.

Chachamaru was alone but she was obeying Evangeline. She had stepped out of one of the Dark Lord's dark portals and now was on Earth. She followed the tire trail lines of the Rust Bucket and knew where it was. Along the way, the robot girl looked over at a newspaper stand to see the latest headlines of what had happened at midnight, the headlines read _New breed of heroes and heroines stopped Dr. Light!_ Chachamaru knew who these heroes were the Guardian Seekers and silently smirked at her own thought _He can't match up to the Teen Titans...What made him think he could handle the Guardian Seekers all on his own?_

She now sees the Rust Bucket still sitting at it's location with the Guardian Seekers sitting at a table backs turned towards the robot girl while they were facing Max Tennyson and Ishizu Ishtar whom were the group's mentors. Chachamaru silently made her way towards the closest tree she could find towards the Guardian Seekers but also one a perfect distance away from any of the Guardian Seeker's eyes from being spotted. Chachamaru hesitated a bit seeing Negi at the table. Even she a robot girl had been developing feelings for him but she had to complete her mission and be loyal to Evangeline and her husband. It broke something in her to do it but she was willing to follow any order her mistress and Dark Leader Dragon, so she activates her spy program mode and listened to the Guardian Seekers and their mentors.

"So" Grandpa Max spoke to the Guardian Seekers "I'm guessing you all are here because you know where you want to go next?"

"We do" Ben told him "Aang, Hinata, Negi, Zoe and I were up really early."

"Eight isn't that early" Aang told him "But point taken."

"So. Where are we going next?" Ishizu asked.

"Well, we all decided unanimously that we want to go to Japan in search of clues mostly." Ben answered.

"That's a long way to go in the Rust Bucket" Ishizu admitted.

"True" Max Tennyson admitted "Or we can leave it here waiting for us at the airport."

"And leave the Milliennium Items we have managed to prevent the Dark Lord from getting his hands on?" Ishizu asked "That's not good leaving the Milliennium Items unguarded."

Hinata was silent not knowing what an airplane was but she knew where Ishizu was getting at "You bring up a good point Ishtar-sama."

"Then we'll have to take them with us!" Ben suggested as even he saw Ishizu's point, the Dark Lord would take the opportunity to take the items away from the Guardian Seekers. Besides we've already decided that Negi's to use the Millennium Scale."

At this Chachamaru did see that her former student teacher did have the Millennium Scale tucked away in his pocket. Negi then spoke "True...But how do we take the items without using them?"

"Or get them past TSA?" Zoe admitted fearfully.

It is then Ben had the solution "I got it! We don't need a plane to get to Tokyo!"

"The only other way to get there is by boat" Negi pointed out to Ben.

"I know" Ben said "But, a friend of mine Julie has an alien pet that can transform into a huge spaceship. If I call her, maybe we can borrow Ship?"

"There is an idea!" Zoe admitted "An excellent one...But what if she says no?"

"Then we'll have to think of flying on an airplane and we'll think of something on what to do with the Millennium Items."

Ishizu and Max Tennyson agreed but Max cautioned Ben "Be careful Ben when calling Julie."

Ben knew "Right, can't let her know what exactly is going on but at this point we're all out of options."

Ben picks up the phone and Chachamaru now had enough information on the Guardian Seekers, she gets up and silently walks away unseen by anyone even by Hinata. Chachamaru now arrives at the Dark Lord's headquarters just as the Funeral for Devimon was over. She had missed the Dark Lord swearing vengeance on the Guardian Seekers. Evangeline and Dark Leader Dragon turn to see the robot girl still in one piece.

"So" Evangeline asked "What are they up to?"

Chachamaru answers "They are planning to go to Japan."

"Japan..." Evangeline wondered for once puzzled "Why there?

"Ben Tennyson said that they were going there in search for clues Mistress" Chachamaru answered."

Dark Leader Dragon's mind snapped "JAPAN? Curses! They must not go there!"

"Why is that a problem?" Evangeline asked him.

Dark Leader Dragon snarls "Okay they can go, but not before we get there first! They most likely are going to look for clues, but they are going there to try to get another member!"

"But they already have five" Vilgax admitted "And five is all these Celestial Digimon said there could be."

"It doesn't take a long shot that MetalDiplomon pleaded with them to allow the Guardian Seekers to get more members at least five more" Dark Leader Dragon answered "And I'll tell you, there are heroes in Tokyo Japan that are well suited in joining the Guardian Seekers...Especially that brat."

Evangeline was lost for once as she thought the Dark Lord meant her Negi "Negi Springfield? But you can handle him."

"Not Negi" the Dark Lord answered "The Dragon Knight of Light."

"Dragon Knight of Light?" Evangeline asked and she was now mystified cuddling close to him "Care to tell me more about this Dragon Knight? You never mentioned anything about him."

"I wasn't expecting those Guardian Seekers to plan on going to Japan" Dark Leader Dragon told her "So in return I wasn't expecting that brat possibly be allying to them. We must get to Japan first before the Guardian Seekers! Chachamaru...Do you know how they plan to go there?"

Chachamaru answered bowing respectfully "I wouldn't have came back without it my lord. They are planning to go to this Julie person and ask to use her pet that can transform into a ship."

Vilgax stopped "This Julie girl is Ben's love interest and she does have a small alien that acts like her pet. If they borrow it they can certainly get there."

Dark Leader Dragon chuckles evilly "Oh they will get there, but I want to delay them so I can perfectly set a trap for them before they arrive in Japan."

Vilgax steps forward "Then allow me and my forces along with some Forever Knight to lead the delay mission!"

Dark Leader Dragon agreed giving Vilgax a gadget "Very well. When you arrive there throw this gadget to temporally shut down this shape shifting alien, Try to aim to steal this shape shifting alien pet this Julie person has or destroy it. Delay them for quite a while at least until they force you into retreat which should be when the shape shifting alien recovers to transform."

"As you wish" Vilgax said accepting the gadget.

Vilgax goes off to undergo the distraction of the Guardian Seekers. While he was going off Evangeline turns to Dark Leader Dragon and grabbed him by the ear even twisting it and he winces in pain knowing she was pissed from keeping this Dragon Knight person a secret from her "CARE TO TELL ME ABOUT THIS DRAGON KNIGHT OF LIGHT AKUMU MOMOMYIA?"

"Okay, okay! I'll tell you as we get the forces ready...Just calm down Eva-dear!"

It was three in the afternoon when the Rust Bucket approaches Ben's hometown. Ben had asked his cousin Gwen Tennyson and Kevin to escort Julie and her pet to Mr. Smoothies. The Rust Bucket and a green car arrived at the seen. Amazingly no one else was there. The Guardian Seekers, Max Tennyson, and Ishizu Ishtar walk out of the Rust Bucket to greet the people in the green car. One of the people was a teenage boy a bit older than Ben with black hair. He wore a black shirt and jeans, alongside him was a girl with red hair, wearing a complete purple outfit. Then the next girl whom got out had black hair, brown eyes, and wore, a black T-shirt that was mostly hidden under a pink hooded jacket and a white mini skirt.

"Hey Julie, sorry to call you like this."

"Not a problem Ben!" Julie told him she then studies Ben's new friends "Who are they?"

"Oh, some new Plumbers that Max Tennyson has been training" The black haired boy admitted for Ben "Their names are Aang, Hinata Hyugga, Negi Springfield-"

The girl Julie gasps rushing towards Negi "Oh man! I'm honored to meet the famous child teacher. I'm Julie."

"Nice to meet you Julie" Negi said in his gentleman state.

Julie turns to Zoe "And who are you?"

"I'm Zoe Orimito" Zoe answered politely.

The red head girl rushes over to Max Tennyson and hugged him "Nice to see you back grandpa, even if it is for a little while."

"It's nice to see you too again Gwen" Max told his granddaughter he then introduces Ishizu while explaining the truth to her "This is the Guardian Seeker's second mentor Ishizu Ishtar."

Gwen smiled shaking Ishizu's hand "Nice to meet you Ishizu."

"Nice to meet you too" Ishizu said accepting the hand shake while shaking back.

Julie turned to Ben "You may borrow Ship here, but how long are you going to be away in Japan?"

Ben answered "Probably-"

Hinata caught felt movement approaching mentally activates her Byucugan. Approaching the Guardian Seekers from their backs was Vilgax. Hinata saw Vilgax reach for something and thought it could be a bomb or something worse. She saw him fling the object at the group.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Hinata shouted in alarm.

The Guardian Seekers, Max Tennyson, Ishizu Ishtar, Julie, Kevin and Gwen dove for cover. Both Ben and Julie saw what happened next, the object hit poor Ship and sent an electrical current through it's body slightly and temporarily disabling the alien.

"SHIP!" Julie shouted in alarm as Kevin went to check on it.

Kevin turns to her and told her in an reassuring tone as he got the object off "Don't worry Julie, he's not dead. Just disabled...Strange where did this high tech alien gadget come from?"

"It came from me you mere weaklings!" Vilgax shouted as he, Hybrid Aliens, D.N.A Aliens, and Forever Knights approached the area.

Ben stood up angry for once "What are you up to now Vilgy?"

Vilgax answers "Why destroying your mode of transportation! You won't get to Japan."

"How is it that they always seem to know our plans?" Ben asked Negi.

Negi shrugged "You're asking the wrong guy."

Vilgax smirked "And you won't get the answer because you'll all be moarning over the loss of a girl's little pet!"

"I won't let you touch Julie's pet" Ben said reaching to his Omnitrix he turns to Julie "Take cover Julie."

Julie nods having no weapon on her to fight what was going to happen then tries to run for cover. Ben turns the Omnitrix to the alien he wants and slams it down. Green Nanobites surrounded Ben and filled the air. When the glow settled, Ben became "**HUMONGOSAUR!**"

Zoe pulls out her Digivice knowing that she had to go Mega to survive an encounter with Vilgax "Execute...Fusion Spirit Evolution! **JetSilphymon!**"

Blue data erupted all over Zoe as she transformed into a Digimon with white armor on her legs, white armored wings, and in her hands was a special sharp windmill like staff, and a white jet that she wore like a hat on top of her blue hair.

Kevin touched the green metal of his car absorbing it into his skin all over his body "If it's a fight he wants, he gets one!"

Gwen gathered up her mana energies into both hands filling them all with a pink substance "Agreed."

When Julie was safely out of hearing range Kevin spoke to the Guardian Seekers "Well now with the exception of Ben, Guardian Seekers, let's see if you are really cut out for hero work."

"Oh you'll see what we're capable of" Aang said with a smile on his face.

Negi agreed preparing himself to use his magic as Gwen was at his side "Ready when you are Gwen."

Gwen smiled at him "Same here Negi. Let's make the best out of this!"

Hinata was guarding Max Tennyson and Ishizu "G-G-G-Get someplace safe you two at least until this is over!"

Both Max Tennyson and Ishizu climb on board the Rust Bucket to take off.

Vilgax smiled at the Guardian Seekers, Gwen and Kevin "Very well your deaths are granted! Everyone...Charge!"

With this the battle began

_End of chapter!_

_I know that this was supposed to be arrival in Japan but I decided to change the title to Delaying Battle P1. Most of my reasoning is I do want to go at a slower pace in getting the other 5 Guardian Seeker members that are going to be added on into this volume. Plus, this gets me some time to get some other ideas into which Teen Titan Villians will appear in the story and when. So sorry if any were taken off guard by this. I just hope you understand._

**Next chapter Chapter 2: Delaying Battle P2**

**While the Guardian Seekers battle against Vilgax, Dark Leader Dragon plots an even bigger ambush for the hero's arrival in Japan.**


	3. Chapter 2: Delaying Battle P2

Chapter 2: Delaying Battle Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender, Ben 10 Alien Force, Digimon, Naruto, Negima. Dragon Knight 15 created the OC Dark Leader Dragon which I'm using as the leader of the villains if this series. As you know I started this volume before, but now I am going to place it back on. Also a warning I will be including Teen Titan villains starting with this prologue, they aren't going to be a major factor in the story probably for just one chapter filler but that's it except for two Teen Titan Villains Red X and Slade which will be making appearances in some later chapters.**

_Last time on Guardian Digimon Book 2, the heroic Guardian Seekers had began to think of their next move. While they were discussing their next move, the evil Dark Leader Dragon still sour from his latest defeat at the hands of the Guardian Seekers was also thinking of his next move. Evangeline his wife sent her maid Chachamaru to spy on the Guardian Seekers and learned that they were heading to Japan. Quickly coming to the conclusion that he knew why and to make sure the Guardian Seekers arrived in Japan last, the Dark Lord sent Vilgax on a mission to delay the Guardian Seekers by trying to take Ship._

**Transformers Prime theme**

Things had developed way too quickly for the Guardian Seekers. Just when it seemed to be a good day for planning to go to Japan taking Ship, did they have to deal with Vilgax, an army of Forever Knights, DNA Aliens and Hybrids. The approaching army advanced bent on giving the illusion that they were going to kill Ship. This was something Ben wasn't going to let happen or Julie would have his head for it well not exactly his head but he was sure he'd get an earful from her if the enemy succeeded in killing her pet. He avoided blaster fire and glue like spit and jumped up into the air coming down on two Forever Knights taking them down to the ground as the ground shook upon Ben coming down onto it. He quickly used his tail to whip out at the two D.N.A Aliens before they had any idea what had just happened. He caught a Hybrid's fist in his own then spoke "Let's see how you are at playing catch Vilgy with a volleyball Hybrid!"

Ben took hold of the Hybrid then with a massive fist sent the Hybrid towards Vilgax spiking it as if it were a volleyball. Vilgax was at the back of the fighting and trying to fight through his army when the Hybrid hit him in the face.

JetSilphymon giggled as both Vilgax and Hybrid fell down rubbing their faces at their collision "That'll be two points for Ben!"

Ben added on cheerfully as he punches another Hybrid towards a building "And none for Vilgy!"

JetSilphymon swung her weapon and caught all Forever Knights that were surrounding her with it in one swing. The enemies go flying as a Hybrid approaches her. She aimed her weapon "You know...We humans have a saying...It goes by this...The bigger you are the harder you fall! **Ultra Turbulence!**"

The charging Hybird ran right into a trap. JetSilphymon's attack caused a powerful burst of wind to erupt underneath it's feet and sent it high into the sky, then it came crashing onto several Forever Knights and six D.N.A Alien. The fall the charging Hybrid, Forever Knights, and D.N.A Aliens took knocked them out. Seeing this Kevin whistled in amazement "Ben...Your lady friend Zoe is strong. When you succeed in your mission may I date her?"

"KEVIN!" Gwen shouted at him.

Kevin turns to her "Oh come on Gwen, that was just a joke!"

Kevin then turned to see ten Forever Knights coming at him but Aang air bended them back into a wall. The Forever Knights were taken by even more surprise as Kevin came at them quickly and with a quick punch to their heads knocked them out "Oh, what am I saying? Ben's new friends are good!"

Aang smiled at Kevin "Thanks man. That was nothing."

Gwen threw two pink energy blasts at two D.N.A Aliens taking them down and threw another one at a Forever Knight taking him down but only then saw a Hybrid coming at her. She forced her arms in front of her forming a barrier which was quickly destroyed by one punch from the Hybrid. It raised it's fist again to smash Gwen into the ground but Hinata managed to throw an explosive tagged Kunai at it's chest. The Kunai knife hit the Hybrid and immediately exploded before it could throw it's fatal punch at Gwen. The explosion caused the Hybrid to move backwards then take six lightning magic arrows from Negi. The Hybrid turned to the Child teacher but didn't have time to react next as Negi came at it from the air and successfully used the nonverbal form of Axe of Lightning spell by swinging his arm down quickly after sending out the six magic arrows before and a powerful lightning came crashing down onto it knocking the Hybrid out.

"A-A-A-Are you okay Gwen?" Hinata asked Gwen as she helped her up.

Gwen nodded "I am now, thank you."

She turned to Negi "And thank you Negi."

"You're welcome" Negi told her then focused as more Forever Knights came upon them weapons drawn "But the battle's not over yet."

Before the Forever Knights had a chance to level their weapons Negi pointed out his hand at them "**Flans Exarmato!**"

Negi's famous wind disarming weapon spell was cast upon the Forever Knights causing them to lose their weapons which Kevin managed to somehow catch "That's some nifty spell you got there Negi!"

"Thanks Kevin!" Negi replied.

Five giant Hybrids surrounded Hinata on all ends with twenty Forever Knights coming at her. One of the Forever Knight's spoke "We got her surrounded! She's only one girl! Take her down!"

The Hybrids swung charge forward but Hinata sees them coming and starts spinning around till her chakra appeared in a huge unbreakable sphere. She continued to spin till the the sphere gained some wind in it and then like a a tornado it sent the Hybrids flying into the air squishing the Forever Knights below with a huge thud. Hinata stops spinning around "I-I-I- I maybe just a girl in your eyes but, there is a reason why my clan, the Hyugga Clan are the strongest in the Leaf Village."

Once more Kevin whistled "Man...Even Hinata can handle Hybrids."

Gwen spoke to him "For now it seems like it. It also seems the Forever Knights forgot about her abilities. Out of all of the Guardian Seekers, she's the only one that seems the most normal."

A D.N.A Alien thinks it's sneaking up on Hinata's unprotected back and spat it's glue like spit at her aiming it directly at her legs. It worked like a charm and the Hyugga's legs were glued to the ground. Two Forever Knights took aim with their weapons.

Gwen sees this "HINATA!"

The Forever Knights fired their weapons at her striking her in her arms seeming to blast her arms off.

"Now for the head!" a Forever Knight chuckled.

Sadly they wouldn't be getting it in as the Hinata that was glued seemed to burst into smoke and then disappeared. The two Forever Knights were taken aback sharing words "What the heck? Did you just see that?" "I thought it was my own eyes, but yes."

Hinata appeared behind the two Forever Knights unharmed and then rewarded them a few placed hand palms to their backs directly where their hearts would be located. The two Forever Knights dropped like a rock. The D.N.A Alien located her and was itself in disbelief. It had thought it had pinned her down and in it's confusion a boulder that Aang Earthbended and sent towards Vilgax was simply batted away by the leading alien and struck the D.N.A Alien in it's face knocking it out.

"Hinata!" Gwen shouted then sighed with relief "We thought they had you."

Hinata turned to her "I was aware of their approach. I-I-I-I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No worries Hinata! I wasn't worried" Kevin said with a smile on his face "Gwen tends to easily get startled when she fights alongside new allies."

Gwen sent Kevin a look asking him "Then why were you cringing at them leveling their guns to her head?"

Kevin acted cool as if he wasn't truly bothered by it "I wasn't cringing at that Gwen! I was just cleaning my eyes."

Hinata for the first time in her life actually shared a giggle at this as she thought _Kevin is acting just like my teammate Kiba at times. Especially if he's having an little argument with Shino._

Vilgax used his shield to protect himself from another well aimed Earth Bended boulder. The towering alien glares at the Avatar "You're skilled at Earth Bending! But that isn't enough to stop me! Especially when I attack with this!"

He sends out red lasers out of his eyes but Aang was ready for them Fire Bending two fire blasts at the red lasers which intercepted the red beams canceling out the attack. Then Aang Air Bended Vilgax towards Ben whom caught Vilgax's arm "Looks like even my Avatar Friend can match you Vilgy!"

Ben tosses Vilgax back first into the ground speaking out as he grabbed Vilgax's leg "Maybe it's time for me to say Humogosaur Smash!"

Ben tries to smash Vilgax into the ground back first but Vilgax manages to break free and deliver a brutal kick to Ben's face sending Ben plowing into a building. Vilgax charges Ben with an arm ready to punch Ben in the face "I don't get the reference but I'll be doing the smashing!"

His punch was blocked by JetSilphymon's weapon "Ben's not your only problem!"

Vilgax eyes her trying to blast her but she raises her weapon and deflects the beam back at him. He takes his own attack or was about to when he uses a Forever Knight as a shield. As he was focusing on her Ben gets back onto his feet and aimed a punch at Vilgax. Vilgax timed it right and caught the fist then seemed to pick up Ben with one hand and then slam him onto JetSilfymon. Ben's weight crushes JetSilfymon with her muttering "Ouch!"

Ben gets off her "Are you okay JetSilfymon?"

As he gets up she is slightly stuck on him as she spoke sarcastically "If okay you mean flattened...Yes..."

She is finally able to get off him but she was still dazed. D.N.A Aliens tried to spit their glue attack at the two but Aang is able to Earth Bend a wall in front of his two friends.

"Thanks Aang!" Ben said to the Avatar.

Aang nods "You're welcome!"

Vilgax rushes over towards Ben and JetSilphymon. JetSilphymon once again blocks his fist allowing Ben to get a safe distance. Ben dodges Forever Knight gun fire and even Forever Knight gun fire "Looks like I'll need to change gears!"

He presses onto the Omnitrix and turns into a green crystal like alien "**Diamond Head!**"

Without haste he takes aim with his big green crystal like hands and fires mini green crystals at the Forever Knights jamming their guns. He then gives them one punch each to the face. They slump down as Ben comes at two D.N.A Aliens and punches them in the face knocking them out. Vilgax tries to attack JetSilphymon but she is easily keeping him at bay. She sees Hinata, Negi, and Aang behind her. Hinata grabs a new Ninja tool and threw a small ball like weapon with a strange kanji on it. She throws it and just before Vilgax could react, an explosion sounded and a blinding light strikes Vilgax. Vilgax was blinded and the Guardian Seekers see their chance. JetSilphymon attacks first "How about I go with this, **Ultra Turblance!**"

With this JetSilphymon attacked with the same attack she used earlier on a group of Forever Knights and D.N.A Aliens. Aang Air Bended to make the damage a bit more powerful. Vilgax was lifted off the ground and just as Vilgax landed Aang managed to Water Bend making five watery like shuriken and even went into throwing them. Too Hinata eyes she thought Aang had invented a new ninja tool but element like. The first two shuriken hit Vilgax in his arms freezing them, two others hit him in both legs freezing those and the fifth hit Vilgax in the face freezing it.

"Got him!" Aang shouted.

"Not bad" Ben said then two Fire Benders appear and fire Bended at Ben's back. Ben took the sudden surprise attack at his back and turned towards the Fire Benders. They tried to Fire Bend but Kevin managed to sneak up on them and bash their heads together "Next time watch your back Tennyson."

"Will do" Ben said turning to see more Fire Benders use their Fire Bending to thaw out Vilgax whom glared angrily at Aang.

Aang calmly stares back serious but calm as Vilgax spoke to him "Not a bad move Avatar...Your mastery of four Elements are surely surprising and makes you a formidable foe but-"

Vilgax managed to get over to Aang into close range and try to punch him into the ground. Aang skillfully avoided the punches all but one which was the third. The punch sent Aang towards building's wall and the punch caused Aang to collapse. Vilgax comes over towards Aang completing his explanation as he drew his sword "But you lack skills in close combat! Which leaves you vunerable to those that are experts in close combat fighting like me!"

He was about to raise the sword to behead the Avatar but Ben manages to fling crystals at Vilgax's face causing Vilgax to miss Aang and for Negi to appear in front of Aang. What Vilgax missed was Negi's fist glowing with a magic arrow surrounding the whole hand "Aang might be weak in close combat but let's see you recover from this...**Cherry Blossom Fist!**"

Before Vilgax could react Negi unleashes a punch in close combat to Vilgax's stomach. Negi released the magic arrow and the force of his magical punch sent Vilgax spiraling backwards hitting another building causing it to collapse all over the huge alien.

Gwen chuckles seeing that Vilgax was taking his time to catch his breathe as she high fived Negi "Not bad for a young child teacher mage. Where'd you learn to do that?"

Negi shivers fearfully "Half from Evangeline...And the other half was from Ku-Fei. I combined both my magic talent and preference that Evangeline was training me in with Ku-Fei's martial arts training.

Vilgax growls getting onto his feet as the Guardian Seekers continued to defend Ship. The Guardian Seekers were excellent as a group and almost any member except for maybe Aang when forced into close combat and Hinata whom would be in trouble if she fought Vilgax one-on-one. He was waiting for Dark Leader Dragon's command to leave. He finally gets up ready for more "You Guardian Seekers are impressive but it's time I defeated you all!"

Aang manages to get back onto his feet with Ben and Negi helping him up "Thanks for the save you two."

"No problem" Ben said.

Negi agreed "We are a team after all Aang, we help each other out."

Aang nods as JetSilphymon and Hinata caught up with them. Hinata's eyes picked up more and more Fire Benders, Forever Knights, D.N.A Aliens and Hybrids coming at them to aide Vilgax "They don't seem to end."

"I know" JetSilphymon said clashing her weapon onto a Hybrid's arm then kicked him in the face taking him down onto a bunch of Forever Knights "I didn't realize how much of these guys the Dark Lord really has."

"Just think of it this way" Kevin told her " The more they send at us the more this Lame Dragon Lord will lose and you won't have to deal with them ever again."

"That is a comment Sokka would've made" Aang admitted as the group giggled at Kevin's comment.

The Guardian Seekers, Kevin, and Gwen continued to face off against their attackers.

In the Dark Lord's castle, Dark Leader Dragon now in his human form was still flinching as Evangeline had still not let go of his ear. She was still pissed he kept this Dragon Knight of Light away from her. Now she was wanting to hear him out but she wanted to let him know she wasn't going to let him go until he gave her a full explanation of what this Dragon Knight is and for more info on him or her. Oh he now knew that he'd have to tell her everything. He reaches up to her shoulder "Please Evangeline my love! Calm down! I'll tell you everything."

"You'd better Akumu!" Evangeline warned trying to calm herself down.

He started his explanation when she let him go "I didn't want you to worry about that brat for one thing. She eyes him "Why would I be worried about this Dragon Knight of Light?"

"Well you are immortal Evangeline so he wouldn't be able to kill you but as for me. There have been countless Dark Leader Dragons before me that were slain by the Dragon Knight of Light."

She sighed "Right. So he's one of your foes. Who is she or him?"

"I'm surprised you haven't heard of him, or maybe you have. Does this Yugi Muto's name ring a bell to you?"

Evangeline scoffs "I have. What girl or boy hasn't heard of him. He's the so called King of Games."

Evangeline paused smirking "So you are afraid of this Yugi? How exactly does this so called Yugi Muto know anything about being your one true nemisis if he's only interested in Duel Monsters?"

Akumu sighed eying her "Fair warning dear! Don't ever underestimate him! Even if you think he's just a Duelist he's still a formidable opponent off the field. He's beaten me in combat and even bested Dark General Knight a few times."

Evangeline blinked then she smirked already plotting something "Oh? He sounds interesting."

"I'm forbidding you from attacking him Evangeline dear! I know you would be able to live on due to being immortal but think of the unborn babies."

Evangeline does and frowned patting her stomach "Oh yeah..."

Dark Leader Dragon spoke "You maybe immortal but the unborn babies aren't. Maybe you can take him on after you've given birth."

Evangeline sighed "Alright."

Akumu then told her everything about the Dragon Knight how one is always around to stop his plans. In short Evangeline thought of this as her so called hatred to Nagi Springfield for cursing her in the past. She looked at the footage as Vilgax was losing "How much longer till we can tell him to retreat?"

Akumu answered "We are almost there Evangeline dear."

Chachamaru was waiting for her next order. Evangeline studies the battle "I suppose we should send a Digimon for more distraction...Now who could we send to aide Vilgax?"

Chachamaru answered "Mistress...The best Digimon we have is Piedmon."

"Hmm...That clown" Evangeline hummed.

Akumu now eyes her "I have plans for him. In fact he's going to be in charge of the welcoming party when the Guardian Seekers arrive. In short I want him to be fresh and ready to challenge them. Perhaps someone else. Some Digimon with a powerful cannon."

Chachamaru turned turning to the list of Digimon that were with them "That would be MachineDramon my lord."

Dark Leader Dragon smirked "Good, without WarGreymon, MachineDramon can easily keep the Guardian Seekers at bay. Send him down to aide Vilgax, he does look like he's needing it but do remind him that this battle is to delay the Guardian Seekers and not to destroy them downright but if they are to die, then so be it."

Evangeline smirked at how her husband said so be it.

Chachamaru nods "Will comply My lord."

The robot girl gives out the order.

Vilgax tries to punch Ben but JetSilphymon blocks his fist. Vilgax growls trying to use his red jewel on her on his golden gauntlet. Just like before she protected herself from the red jewel thanks to using her weapon as a shield. Aang Earth Bended a huge mini rock wave underneath the Forever Knight's feet scooping them off their feet and causing them to run into D.N.A Aliens. Fire Benders tried to keep the group at bay but Gwen summoned up a pink protective wall that protected them from the fire attack. Taking this to her advantage Hinata then takes out the Fire Benders with a few jabs. Negi whom had cast magic archer on a group of D.N.A Aliens taking them down once again cast his Axe of Lightning spell on four Hybrids taking the four aliens down.

Vilgax swung his sword at Ben but JetSilphymon blocks the sword with her weapon as Ben scores a punch to Vilgax's face. Vilgax stumbles as it looked like the battle was turning once again in the Guardian Seekers's favor. Then a huge cannon like blast strikes back sending her flying and onto the ground. Ben turned towards her seeing that she was trying to get up slowly "JetSilphymon!" he rushes over towards her "Are you okay?"

"I will be" JetSilphymon spoke as she now successfully gets up "But where did they get a cannon strong enough to deal damage to me?"

"Not sure!" Ben said.

Hinata's Byucagan eyes caught something huge as she spoke in a worried tone "G-G-G-Gwen, Aang we need walls right now!"

Gwen casts her pink energy shield as Aang also puts up an Earth wall. A voice spoke "Walls will not stop me! **Giga Cannon!**"

Twin cannon sized blasts roar out striking the walls instantly destroying the walls but stopping there. But the force of the shattered walls blew debris blowing all of the Guardian Seekers, Kevin and Gwen backwards and some were in deep pain by the debris digging into them. Then MachineDramon walked into the view.

"Oh-my god..." Gwen said in a worried tone "That thing is huge! Kevin...What is that thing?"

This time Kevin was serious as he could be and spoke in a worried tone "Not sure Gwen. But that thing is huge and dangerous. We might want to get out of here if Ship is ready to leave."

JetSilphymon bit her lip as she knew who that monster is "Kevin's right. That isn't a machine any alien makes...That's MachineDramon! A Mega Level Digimon! One of the four Dark Masters. He's one machine you don't want to mess with."

Vilgax turned to MachineDramon "What are you doing here MachineDramon? I was leading this attack on them!"

MachineDramon spoke in a sarcastic tone "And you were doing such a good job that the Dark Lord decided to send me to help you. Lucky you."

Gwen turned to JetSilphymon "JetSilphymon he's yours to take on seeing that you too are a Mega Level."

JetSilphymon shook nervously "Both megas...Yes...But it's not an easy fight...I'll do my best but MachineDramon's covered in Chrome Digizoid armor...My attacks might not be enough."

As she is getting onto her feet MachineDramon chuckles "Aw...You dare to oppose me JetSilphymon? So be it. You are brave but foolish. You shall be the first to be obliterated! **Giga Cannon!**"

MachineDramon's twin cannons lit up and fired twin huge cannon blasts. The blasts strike JetSilphymon causing her to fly into a building and slumping down. The cannons not only took her down but caused the building she hit to topple onto her.

"Now that's making me angry!" Ben said seeing this happen to JetSilphymon.

"Wait Ben!" Hinata shouted.

Ben was about to press a button on his Omnitrix when MachineDramon's cannons started to rapidly fire upon the group.

The Guardian Seekers, Gwen and Kevin tried to avoid the cannon attacks in any way they could but they were literally being barraged by MachineDramon's cannons. When the dust cleared the Guardian Seekers with Ben reverted back into himself, Gwen and Kevin were on the ground gasping for breathe. MachineDramon now takes aim at Ship whom was beginning to reboot "Time to be destroyed you little alien pet!"

JetSilphymon managed to crawl out from the debris gasping for breathe at first. She sees MachineDramon taking aim at Ship and could see Julie was watching from a safe distance watching in horror as MachineDramon's cannons level at her beloved pet. JetSilphymon gathers in her strength and flew towards MachineDramon's path as he announced "Goodbye Ship! **Giga Cannon!**"

JetSilphymon spoke "Not today! **Ultra Turbulence!**"

Her own attack roars out towards the cannon blasts meeting it. For a while the attacks seemed to be held in place, then it seemed that JetSilphymon's attack was pushing the Giga Cannon attack back at MachineDramon. Just as JetSilphymon flew at him though the battle between the attacks turned and the two attacks strike her just as she is able to get into close combat with him. Like her friends she too is on her knees.

"Heroic and noble" MachineDramon told JetSilphymon as she pants harder.

She manages to grip her weapon and swing it slicing at MachineDramon's face. It looked like it would connect but MachineDramon lifts up a mechanical claw catching her weapon then spoke "But incredibly weak! Now to finish you **Giga Cannon!**"

At close range JetSilphymon was pummeled twice and the force of the blow sent her flying towards her friends and another two blasts knocked her out of transformation back into a knocked out Zoe which Kevin was able to catch. Vilgax turned to MachineDramon "Good work MachineDramon! It's time to finish them all off!"

MachineDramon agreed "Six more blasts coming up."

Ben notices that Ship came around and saw Hinata reaching for another Flash Bomb. It was their only hope of escaping. Hinata threw it at the advancing soldiers and before Vilgax had a chance to grab the Ninja Tool, it exploded with it's light blinding every villain including MachineDramon briefly. When the light show ended the Guardian Seekers, Gwen and Kevin had vanished.

"No!" Vilgax shouted "That shape shifting alien had recovered!"

MachineDramon spoke slyly "They might've been able to run that time. But next time, I'll destroy them. Guardian Seekers, upon next time we meet you won't be so lucky."

Vilgax then calms down remembering that the battle was to delay the Guardian Seekers for as long as possible which they did. In the end he was glad Dark Leader Dragon sent MachineDramon to aide him. Now the evil alien thought that with MachineDramon on their side...The Guardian Seekers would be defeated for sure.

Vilgax turns to MachineDramon "We better get back to the base."

"Indeed" MachineDramon said.

The villians left the area.

Inside Ship, the Guardian Seekers, Gwen and Kevin were glad their alien friend had recovered when it did.

"That was too close" Kevin muttered still shaken up at having to face MachineDramon "That MachineDramon was very strong..."

Gwen turned to Zoe whom was still knocked out "Ben I thought you said she wasn't hurt when knocked out of Digimon form?"

Ben turned to her "For the most part look at her."

Kevin agreed with Ben "Zoe's not injured on the outside. The Digimon form does help save her from that sort of injuries Gwen, but even she can be knocked out."

Ben turned to Hinata "Good call on using whatever that was"

Hinata nods "T-T-T-Thanks."

"Zoe mentioned that MachineDramon was one of the Four Dark Masters..." Negi muttered "I wonder who else are the Dark Masters."

Ship lands on the ground near Julie, Grandpa Max, and Ishizu. Julie runs over to Ben glad Ship and Ben were fine in the end "Ben! You had me worried that both you and Ship could've been killed."

"We were doing fine until MachineDramon showed up" Ben explained.

Julie nodded as Kevin came out with Zoe still knocked out "Your friend...Zoe sacrificed herself to save Ship...And got beaten up because of it."

"That is actually more common with what Zoe turned into" Max Tennyson said to Julie "The monster she turned into is one of many but almost all of the good ones will sacrifice themselves for someone else."

Julie nods turning to Ben "Ben you can borrow Ship. Just make sure he's going to be alright."

"Thanks Julie" Ben told her "And I will be sure he'll be alright."

Julie nods as the Guardian Seekers managed to get into Ship. Gwen and Kevin leave the huge spaceship to take Julie home. Grandpa Max, Isizhu decided to take the Rust Bucket with them which it amazingly fit in Ship as well.

Ben was still outside of Ship though giving it orders "Look Ship, we need you to take us to Japan at once."

The alien pet agreed to do it and Ben climbed into an opened door. The door closed and Ship began to take them to Japan. Along the way Zoe came around feeling her head "Oh...My head is spinning..."

"I'd think anyone's head would be spinning if a Giga Cannon attack caught us in the head and we somehow survived it" Aang admitted to her.

Zoe looked around "I see we got away but how?"

"Hinata's Ninja Tools" Ben told her he eyes her "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine" Zoe told him she looked out a window "But we must never be caught off by MachineDramon again. Next time we meet him we might perish."

Ben thinks on this "You're right. Could AncientKazemon do anything to him?"

Zoe turned to him "Not sure. MachineDramon's Chrone Digizoid armor makes him almost in destructable. The only way he was defeated in the past was by WarGreymon whom had weapons designed to kill Dramons. Basically any Digimon's name that ended with Dramon."

The Guardian Seekers sigh with relief from their near death experience at MachineDramon's hands...Or cannons. Aang then asked Zoe "So you mentioned that MachineDramon is one of the four Dark Masters...Who are the other three?"

"One we already defeated" Zoe answered "Puppetmon."

"Wait...that puppet that Wrath defeated easily?" Ben asked "He was a Mega?"

Zoe nods "So far that was the only Dark Master we've defeated. MachineDramon is another one, then there is MetalSeaDramon."

"Great..." Ben muttered "A metal serpent version of MachineDramon."

"Just a metallic sea serpent" Zoe admitted then she sighed "Then there is Piedmon."

"PIEDMON?" the Guardian Seekers asked.

Zoe nods putting her head between her legs "Sadly yes...And worse...Piedmon is the strongest of the four Dark Masters..."

Ben blinked "Wait Piedmon's the strongest? I would've thought MachineDramon was the strongest."

Max Tennyson spoke for Zoe's defense "MachineDramon seemed to be focused on victory at any cost firing around in every direction. Now this Piedmon is also focused on Victory, but unlike MachineDramon, Piedmon is faster at moving and thinks more rationally than MachineDramon. I can see why this Piedmon would be the strongest. It's not about strength Ben, what it comes down to is planning and Piedmon most certainly can think as the battle begins. In fact he seems to toy around with his opponents while at the same time being serious."

Aang then sighed "We had Vilgax that time and his army...But then MachineDramon..."

"Turned it around" Zoe admitted.

"And there was another problem which bothers me now that we have some time to think" Negi said to the group "Vilgax originally disabled Ship and made it clear that he was going to destroy our ride but the whole focus was on us."

Zoe then gets it as well "Drats!"

"I'm not getting it" Ben admitted "At the moment."

Negi explained "They made it as if Ship was the target Ben. When in fact WE the Guardian Seekers were the true target. They were merely delaying us!"

"Oh man! We were fooled again!" Ben said finally getting it.

"But why send MachineDramon when we were beating Vilgax if we were the targets?" Hinata asked.

Isizhu answered "Too make the illusion that they were truly after Ship after all."

"She's right" Zoe said "MachineDramon did attack all of us but after he took us down...He was going to fire at Ship perhaps to destroy it but also to try to give that illusion. I'm more sure MachineDramon was opting to destroy Ship anyway though. So I had to put myself in between the firing range."

"I'm glad you did" Ben told her "Thank you for that."

Zoe blushes "Thanks I guess. I just wish I could've defeated it."

Aang then spoke everyone's question "Then why were they delaying us? What purpose did they have to go to to do that?"

Ben grew serious again now as he spoke looking out a window "We'll find out when we get to Japan. Lizard breathe is up to something."

The Guardian Seekers were now preparing themselves for whatever Dark Leader Dragon was planning.

**End of chapter!**

** The 2****nd**** part of Delaying battle is over. And MachineDramon has made his appearance! Now the next chapter is sure to be an even more thriller. Next chapter. Chapter 3: Battle in Japan P1: Dark Leader Dragon puts his evil revenge plan into action. Can the Guardian Seekers defeat the Dark Lord**


	4. Chapter 3: Battle In Japan P1

Chapter 3: Battle in Japan P1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender, Ben 10 Alien Force, Digimon, Naruto, Negima. Dragon Knight 15 created the OC Dark Leader Dragon which I'm using as the leader of the villains if this series. As you know I started this volume before, but now I am going to place it back on. Also a warning I will be including Teen Titan villains starting with this prologue, they aren't going to be a major factor in the story probably for just one chapter filler but that's it except for two Teen Titan Villains Red X and Slade which will be making appearances in some later chapters.**

The Guardian Seekers were flying in Ship to Japan. For many they were ready to take the trip on discovering new allies to join them. Negi Springfield was still very nervous on returning. To Ben's eyes the youngest member among them didn't want to get kicked in a face from what Negi referred to was the Fury of Asuna. Still even Negi knew that they did need to find some help and Japan having heroes of their own would be a great assist. Zoe was extremely willing to go considering she lived in Japan and was interested in meeting other heroes. As the Guardian Seekers got closer to Japan, they knew that the Dark Lord was up to something and they had to be ready. While Ishisu and Grandpa Max watched for the country of Japan, Ben was having a meeting with the other four members of his team.

"Alright team" Ben said to them "We know Dark Leader Dragon is up to something and it concerns us. I'm opened to any guesses on what he has planned."

Negi had been thinking on this "I may not know what he has planned for us, but I believe I know why, and it's probably we killed Devimon-"

"Correction" Aang told him "It was MetalDiplomon that did that."

"True" Zoe admitted "But even I know that we were the ones that freed the Guardian Digimon of the Sea. The Dark Lord knows he can't exactly take his revenge on the Guardian Digimon of the Sea so he's going to take it out on us."

Aang sighed "I suppose that's true. So he's taking his revenge on us."

Hinata shook her head disappointed about this as even she knew that was the correct guess. She mutters under her breathe "Evil is always looking to get revenge on someone..."

"I know what you mean" Aang admitted "It doesn't matter what the good guys try to do, evil will always find someway to crave revenge and it can't be good when it happens."

Grandpa Max's shout to the Guardian Seekers reached them "Guardian Seekers, we're five minutes away from Tokyo the capital of Japan. We'll start our search there."

"Alright" Ben told his grandfather.

He turned to his friends "So any guesses on what Lizard breathe maybe up to with his revenge plan?"  
"Could be anything really" Zoe admitted "He could wait till we are separated from the group and attack us while we aren't together."

"That seems to work at the beginning" Aang admitted "And would be logical."

"Or he could prepare a trap for us" Negi warned.

Hinata agreed silently nodding her head.

Ben lets this sink into his head then spoke "Then until Lizard Breathe makes his move, I'd suggest we stay together as a group. No telling when he'll strike."

The rest of the Guardian Seekers agree as Ship continues his journey taking them to Tokyo, Japan all knowing that this wouldn't be a fun trip, especially when Dark Leader Dragon was releasing his revenge on them.

**Transformers Prime theme **

** Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

Ship arrived in Tokyo Japan exactly as Grandpa Max had warned the Guardian Seekers. Before the Guardian Seekers arrived Ben had suggested that they get out of Ship one by one. With Hinata being the first to get off and scan the area to make sure it was safe. Hinata agreed seeing that she had the Byuakugan and could see for many miles. It was a nifty ability to have, so just as planned, once Ship landed and opened the door to let the Guardian Seekers and their mentors out, Hinata as if she was in a military jumps out her Byakugan on and a hand in her ninja tool bag gripping a Kunai just in case she was ambushed.

Once she landed, she did a quick sweep with her Byakugan. Once it appeared that no one was around, she raises her hand towards her friends still inside ship relaxing a bit bringing out her hand that was in her bag. She then spoke "We're in the clear Ben. No one's around...Yet."

Hinata walks upward as her friends came out with Zoe being the second one out hand on her Digivice. She then joined Hinata as Negi came out followed by Aang and then finally Ben. All five members were waiting for Ben's orders as he exited. Ben looks around the area with Hinata still scanning a new area. Once it was clear that no one was around but the group and their mentors in the Rust Bucket which drive out she turned to Ben "We're still in the clear."

"Good" Ben told her smiling "I didn't say we had to act like a military but I'm surprisingly okay with it."

Hinata blushes "W-W-W-Well one can't be too sure."

Ben nods then looked around giving out his command "Stay close everyone. We can expect the Dark Lord to have arrived here first which was why they were delaying us. So let's be on our way to find other heroes, but let's approach with extreme cation. Zoe-"

"Yes Ben?" Zoe asked him.

He turned to her "Be prepared to transform at a moment's notice. We don't want to be caught off guard and use AncientKazemon this time. If Lizard Breathe attacks with MachineDramon or Piedmon again we don't want to be at a level where those two could easily defeat us in."

"Will do" Zoe told him hand still on her Digivice.

Ben turned to Hinata nodding. The Hyugga Heiress understood his look and nod even as he spoke "Hinata, it's important that you tell us immediately when you spot something or anyone suspicious. Your eyes are our first line of defense."

"Agreed" Hinata said.

Ben then spoke more in his leadership tone "Everyone, be ready to fight when Hinata spots anything suspicious."

"You got it" Aang and Negi agreed.

Ben turned to the Rust Bucket which had Grandpa Max and Ishishu in it. Grandpa Max opened the door of the Rust Bucket "Ishisu and I will go find a place to stay for the night, might be a hotel."  
"Gotcha" Ben told his grandfather as the Rust Bucket drove off.

"So..." Aang spoke to Ben as the group looks around the area "Where do we start looking for allies?"

"Anywhere anyone has an idea" Ben told the Avatar.

Zoe turned "I suppose somewhere near Domino."

"Do you know where that is?" Negi asked her.

Zoe brings out a map "I sure do...My own house isn't too far from that city but it's still in Tokyo...My house is right at the borderline of the two cities."

The Guardian Seekers head out towards Domino as they were looking around Hinata was scanning every new area fifty meters away. Unaware a certain black haired boy was in the trees and out of Hinata's view had been watching them. Seeing the Guardian Seekers arrive the boy smirks and simply seems to disappear.

Dark Leader Dragon, and his wife Evangeline had arrived in Japan as well. The Dark Lord was making arrangements with Piedmon. The Vampire Mage desperately wanted to get into the action and end Negi's life. Dark Leader Dragon had to constantly tell his wife to sit out of this fight. He didn't want to risk the safety of the unborn babies. Still he'd allow her to help with recognizance and surveillance missions. Dark Leader Dragon spoke to Piedmon "I want the trap to be complete! All of the Guardian Seekers must die! I need them separated facing off against foes that can hold them off."

"Most certainly my Lord" Piedmon said bowing "We have forces ready and lead by a corresponding leader. For example I claim dibs on the blond girl-"

"You may have her" Dark Leader Dragon told him "So what do you have for Negi?"

Piedmon answered "Fate has said he'll take him on."

"Good" Evangeline muttered.

Piedmon continued "I was unable to send for anyone else to handle the ninja girl, and Avatar sir."

Dark Leader Dragon smirked "Leave that to MachineDramon."

"Gotcha my lord" Piedmon said bowing "Then that leaves Ben all by himself."

Vilgax overheard this "Piedmon! I shall crush him!"

Dark Leader Dragon turned to Vilgax "On the contrary Vilgax, you were losing the all five of them, and Ben has beaten your butt one too many times. Besides you are still far too injured to face them. I'll deal with Tennyson."

"You?" Vilgax asked.

Dark Leader Dragon nods "It's time the great Ben Tennyson knows what defeat taste like! You just need to recover."

"As you wish" Vilgax growled unhappy at the order but was willing to let the Dark Lord get his revenge.

The black haired boy returned to area and Evangeline turned "So, my new student returns."

Dark Leader Dragon turned "Oh yeah...You're student Sasuke."

Sasuke turned "Mistress Evangeline, Dark Lord...I've spotted the Guardian Seekers. They are aware that you are laying a trap Dark Lord."

"As scheduled" Dark Leader Dragon bragged "Did you lay out the special teleporting traps?"

"Of course we did! Chachamaru and I have been doing that sense we arrived" Sasuke responded to the Dark Lord glaring at him.

"Good" Dark Leader Dragon told Sasuke "You're actually good for something for once then."

Sasuke gripped his hands angrily but Evangeline held his own hand "Calm down Sasuke. You have guard duty in protecting me."

"You're going out to confront the enemy?" Sasuke asked her.

Evangeline shook her head "No, but I want a front row seat to the destruction of the Guardian Seekers."

Dark Leader Dragon smirked taunting Sasuke "Don't let any harm come to my Evangeline Sasuke and certainly not to her unborn babies."

Sasuke just gave the Dark Lord a glare before walking off to protect Evangeline as the Dark Evangel left.

Dark Leader Dragon turned to Piedmon "Are the forces in position?"

"Indeed my lord" Piedmon told him bowing "Ready to spring their ambush."

Dark Leader Dragon grinned evilly. His plan was ripe, sure the Guardian Seekers knew an ambush was coming and there was a big reason why he wanted to get to Japan early, and it was to put teleporting traps. Traps that when one of his foes stepped on it would automatically transport them to a location in Japan, and the location would have a certain foe the Guardian Seekers needed to face off against. The ally of the Dark Lord would face the Guardian Seeker and fight them eventually driving them together again but exhausted. Once together the exhausted Guardian Seekers would have a hard time facing off the foes they had been fighting against all together. It would look like checkmate for the Guardian Seekers. He smirks as he gets to his own area, the Death Forest of Japan to be precise.

The Guardian Seekers managed to get to Domino safely. They were surprised when the Dark Lord's forces didn't ambush them. Then again as they looked above it was still light out. Zoe took one step forward and stepped on an invisible teleporter. The moment her foot stepped on it she was engulfed in darkness.

"Zoe!" Ben shouted coming over to her as she screamed in panic.

Aang tried to Air Bend the darkness away from Zoe but he acted too slow for once and Zoe seemed to have vanished.

"Where'd she go?" Ben asked shocked.

Hinata looked for her "I can't even see her! Which may mean...She's out of my Byakugan's range!"

Ben turned to Negi "Negi?"

Negi looks at the place where Zoe had stepped and only then saw a damaged teleporter "How could this happen? This is an invisible teleporter...Used for teleporting an enemy to a different location when stepped on."

He looked directly at Ben whom spoke "How invisible are these things?"

"Very invisible for Hinata not to see them" Aang answered for Negi.

Hinata nods "My Byucgan didn't even see them."

Ben got a bit worried "Negi sense this is a magical item I assume, can you track Zoe?"

Negi nods "She did step on it so I should be able to locate her. Problem is where there is one Invisible teleporter..."

Ben got it as Hinata whom was next to Aang stepped on a second teleporter set damaging it "OH SHOOT THERE'S MORE! HINATA, AANG INCOMING!"

The Avatar and Hyugga Heiress never seen it coming they too was engulfed in darkness and soon vanished too.

Ben turned to Negi "Stick with me Negi, we'll find our friends."

"We'd better" Negi admitted "Otherwise we're in trouble."

The two remaining Guardian Seekers tried to get out of the area but sadly both Ben and Negi stepped on a third and a fourth teleporter which activated and teleported them as well. All Ben saw when he was teleported was darkness.

Zoe was in a new area in Domino City. She panicked a bit seeing that she was in a graveyard. The blond was nervous. She never liked spooky places like graveyards. She wanted to get out of the graveyard when something stopped her. She gasps seeing a familiar shadow figure of something she knew. She reached for her Digivice trying to contact her friends but found her communicator jammed "Darn it!"

"Too right little girl" the shadow figure said as it revealed to her to be Piedmon "It's me Uncle Piedmon!"

"Ew!" Zoe muttered in disgust even making a face at Piedmon "I'd never want an uncle that looks like you."

"Too bad Little Zoe" Piedmon said drawing his sword "You are in a graveyard which is very fitting because THIS'LL BE THE PLACE YOU DIE!"

Zoe held her Digivice knowing she had to try grabbing her Pactio Card as well "Adent!"

Her Pactio Card activated and she spoke out her next words "Execute, Ancient Spirit Evolution! **AncientKazemon!**"

A blue sphere of Data appeared surrounding her and when it settled she had become AncinetKazemon. AncientKazmeon raised her sword glaring at Piedmon "We'll see who dies here!"

Piedmon smirked drawing his swords "Then let's begin!"

Both he and AncientKazemon charged each other with AncientKazemon thinking _Guys! I'm the one in hot water if you don't find me in time._

With a mighty CLANG sound both AncientKazemon's sword and Piedmon's sword clashed against each other, as if reading her thoughts properly Piedmon smirks evilly "You have no idea how much of this hot water you are in!"

AncientKazemon swung her sword at him but he dodges then manages to clap his hands "Especially when I tie you with this! **Clown Trick!**"

Just as Piedmon clapped his hands and announced his attack a magician's rope managed to wrap around AncientKazemon's body and then it began shocking her. AncientKazemon screams in pain as she kneels down onto the ground and Piedmon takes the chance to use the rope to throw her head first onto a tombstone.

Rubbing her head, AncientKazemon breathes heavily panting as she gets up, Piedmon wasn't going to be easy. She eyes Piedmon "Nasty trick! I sure hope I don't get a migraine after this..."

Piedmon smirks "Well I'm full of those! And you're about to be the one that'll be on as we say in show business the receiving end of them!"

Piedmon's evil laughter echoes throughout the graveyard.

Negi groaned as his vision returned. He looks around seeing that he was at a bridge area. He then realizes it was somehow similar to the area he had his third fight with Evangeline. He could only hope it wasn't Evangeline he was fighting just in her words "for fun." He notices no one seemed to be driving on it. He then sees a white haired boy and knew at once who it was "FATE!"

The white haired boy doesn't seem to show Negi emotion as he addresses him arms crossed "We'll, we'll, we'll we meet again at last."

Negi prepares for battle as Fate continued "This battle Negi Springfield shall be your last."

Negi then tries to tell his friends he was okay but like Zoe found out his communicator was jammed but only because of Fate's explanation "The Invisible Transporter traps you set off didn't just teleport you and your friends. It also jammed your communications with each other as long as you aren't within fifty meters of each other."

Negi eyes him "Then I suppose I have to face you long enough to escape and join up with them!"

"Without a partner you'll never succeed in defeating me" Fate told the young mage.

Negi just smiled taking out Pactio Cards "You forget that I do have partners!"

"You can't jeopardize your mission though by getting Asuna or Setsuna for that matter" Fate told Negi "After all that is a big no-no."

Negi eyed Fate "I have one with Zoe!"

Fate was emotionless "Go ahead try it."

Negi brings the card containing Zoe's pactio to contact her and teleport her to the battle he was facing. In most situations it would've worked but this wasn't exactly like those times. Negi blinks seeing that Zoe didn't teleport in the area. He tries again and feared the worst that she was killed. Pactio Cards were only as good as long as the partner was alive after all "Uh-oh."

Fate spoke "She maybe dead, but she also maybe alive, regardless the teleporter you stepped on disabled your Pactio Card effects too."

Negi grabbed his father's staff "Then it looks like I have no choice but to fight you!"

"Indeed" Fate said.

Both Fate and Negi prepared themselves for the battle ahead. Both mages unleashed five magic arrows at each other. Both magic spells hit canceling each other out in big explosions as the two mages collided as well. Negi barely dodged a rocky spear that came out of the ground as he landed. He realized that it was the same one that impaled Evangeline. He was grateful that didn't connect. He tries to use Shinjo Jutsu on Fate. At first he seemed to succeed and it even seemed that he caught Fate off guard but at the last minute, Fate, raised his hand and just like a certain Caped Crusader would do preforms a nice back hand punch which stuns Negi a bit. The child teacher rubbed his nose as Fate seemed to punch Negi backwards. Negi goes flying but he recovers skillfully still rubbing his nose.

Fate turns over to him "Give up and make this easier on yourself."

"Never" Negi told Fate "I've outsmart you once, and I can do it again then get to safety or with my friends."

"Then I'll make it that much harder for you in not accomplishing the deed" Fate warned.

Hinata and Aang were in the city of Domino. Hinata blinked still looking around the area. Aang was confused too. Sure they were teleported but they were at the very edge of the city well as Zoe said the borderline was. The two Guardian Seekers were glad they were with each other. Aang reached out towards Hinata "You okay?"

Hinata nods "I-I-I-I am for now."

Aang decided to try to contact the others "Hello? Ben? Negi? Zoe? Can any of you hear me?"

While Aang was trying to contact the others, Hinata was looking around the city. Especially where the building they were at.

Aang couldn't get through "Guys! Can you hear me? Well if you can hear me, Hinata's safe with me and we're...Hinata...Where are we?"

"In Domino City" Hinata answered looking at the building's name "Near this Kaiba Dome..."

Aang spoke "We're in Domino City near the Kaiba Dome...Zoe may know where it is. Do you all copy..." he waits a moment then spoke to Hinata "Why don't they answer?"

Hinata shrugged "Maybe something's jamming our communications thanks to the teleportation we just took?"  
She then saw something huge coming towards them with twin cannons thanks to huge reflection in the Kaiba Dome's windows and doors. She sweats badly as she spoke to Aang "We might want to run."

Aang blinked and spoke in a good informing tone "If you are lost it's important to stay in one place so the others can reach us if they managed to get our message."

Hinata finally saw the image closer "N-N-N-No time for arguments Aang! We gotta run!"

Aang blinks "Why?"

"Because of me" a voice spoke.

Aang heard this turning to Hinata with Hinata paling "It's MachineDramon...Isn't it?"

Hinata nodded and both he and Hinata turn their heads to see MachineDramon whom spoke "**GIGA CANNON!**"

Aang and Hinata paled both scared for once then smartly ducked the Giga Cannon attack. The cannon blasts strikes the Kaiba Dome causing multiple explosions to come from the building. Hinata and Aang look at each other then tear off with MachineDramon pursuing them and firing his cannons rapidly. The cannons would hit more buildings even the Kaiba Dome again. Unknown to Aang and Hinata, a man with brown hair was in the building when it was hit the first time. Now he didn't see a lost Aang and Hinata but he felt the building shake "WHAT?"

He turned to his security officers "WHAT JUST HIT THE KAIBA DOME?"

The chief Security Officer answered "We aren't sure Mr. Kaiba but we are sure it was-Well look outside sir."

The man does and then sees a huge mechanical dragon like monster chasing two people firing at them not even caring what it was firing upon.

The man frowned turning the the security guards "OKAY NOW? WHO CREATED A REAL BARREL DRAGON?"

A younger black haired boy just made it up "Not sure Seto. But it's fire power if far more deadly than a Barrel Dragon."

"Are you okay Mokuba?" the older man asked.

The younger one nods "Yes."

Seto gripped his hands "Get me a damage report Mokuba."

"Where are you going Seto?" Mokuba asked seeing the older man walk off.

The man Seto Kaiba turned to his brother eying the huge Barrel Dragon crossing his arms "Going to try to deal with that thing...No one dares to destroy or harm my Kaiba Dome and get away with it."

Mokuba watches his brother go off "Becareful Seto...That thing is twice as powerful as a Barrel Dragon."

"Nothing my Dragons can't handle" Seto told him "And I will be careful. Just get me the damage report."

"On it!"

Hinata and Aang were running for their lives hearing Barrel Dragon firing at them missing.

"For a machine, he's not accurate!" Aang told Hinata.

Hinata nods "For that I am grateful for!"

The two were unaware that another blond haired boy had seen the giant monster and was on his cell phone talking to someone "Uh, yeah Yug...If you turn on the news...There's a giant Barrel Dragon firing at two other people, It's not even caring what it hits."

He seems to pause as if listening to a response "WHAT DO YOU MEAN DON'T DO SOMETHING STUPID like engage it? Who'd in their right mind would do..."

The blond pauses seeing Seto Kaiba's jet getting ready to take off "Never mind...The only reason that Rich Boy would engage such a thing is if his precious Kaiba Dome was harmed."

Ben had landed slightly outside of the Suicide Forest. He blinked hearing rumors of the most haunted place in Japan. Luckily Ben had the brains in not entering it fully knowing that it could lead to his own death. Such a place was said that not even birds singing could reach him. He did see the signs warning people not to commit sucide. He was grateful he didn't land in it. His signature mindset was to find his friends. From the sounds of things there seemed to be something going rampage downtown someplace. He was about to leave when Dark Leader Dragon emerged "TENNYSON!"

Ben turned seeing Dark Leader Dragon "Should've known...Only you'd pick such a place."

"Quite fitting for you" Dark Leader Dragon told him "Because this'll be the place you die in."

Ben looks at the Dark Lord "I'm afraid death isn't going to be coming to me."

"You're friends can't save you!" Dark Leader Dragon told him "They are engaging members of my forces! This is the day you all die!"

Ben knew when to fight "Then if you want a fight you'll get one!"

He grabbed his Omnitrix and turned it to the alien he wanted and slapped it. Green Nanobites filled the air and when it settled Ben had turned himself into "**Rath?** Stupid watch! I wanted Jetray!"

Dark Leader Dragon smirked "Still haven't repaired your watch Tennyson? Well lucky for me you haven't!"

"LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING LOSER DRAGON! RATH WILL ANNIHILATE YOU!"

Dark Leader Dragon growls "THAT'S THAT LAST TIME YOU INSULT ME!"

Dark Leader Dragon and Ben charge each other. Dark Leader Dragon whips out with his tail but Ben skillfully caught his tail. Then surprised the Dark Lord by picking him up and swirling him over his head several times. The Dark Lord's head hits multiple trees as Ben throws him deeper into the forest "That is what Rath calls Whirl a Dragon!"

"WHIRL A DRAGON INDEED!" Dark Leader Dragon shouted "**BLACK FLAME INFERNO!**"

Ben watches as a powerful flame attack comes at him. He dodges it in time but not before Dark Leader Dragon comes out of the forest enraged. The Dark Lord tackles Ben and scoops him up into the air before throwing Ben to the ground head first. Dark Leader Dragon growls descending to the ground "Time to burn you!"

Ben groaned getting up in time. He saw the Dark Lord coming at him with the Dark Lord's body surrounded by flames. Ben took his time to get onto his feet then jump and managed to land hard on the Dark Lord's back where the flames didn't reach. The Dark Lord crashes onto the ground with a massive thud! Ben follows up with a nicely timed body slam to the Dark Lord's head. Dark Leader Dragon growled and managed to breathe fire on Ben's chest.

"HOT, HOT, HOT!" Ben shouted getting off the Dark Lord.

Dark Leader Dragon growls getting up and grabbed Ben's neck as he pinned him to a tree "I'll end your life right now!"

"Rath won't let you!" Ben told him he manages to press a button and seem to go through the tree becoming "**Big Chill!**"

The Dark Lord sees Ben but at the last minute as Ben goes through the Dark Lord and froze him solid "You need to chill out Lizard Breathe."

Dark Leader Dragon was frozen solid as Ben turned "I gotta get my friends."

He was about to fly off when Dark Leader Dragon starts to break free "FREEZE ME WILL YOU?"

"Well you're a dragon" Ben told him "Dragons are Cold blooded."

Dark Leader Dragon spreads his wings and gives chase to Ben, nearly forgetting his own carefully thought out plan.

High above Japan, Evangeline watched the fights. What seemed perfect and a good way to end the Guardian Seeker's lives soon turned. She sighed seeing her husband lose himself in rage. Still Ben wasn't out of the clear yet. He had to avoid her husband's attacks. She watches the fights closely laughing evilly. The Guardian Seekers were in a tight pickle, especially Aang, and Hinata whom had no chance against MachineDramon. She pauses seeing a blue-eyes white Dragon in form of a jet. She turned to Sasuke "I know my husband doesn't want me to get involved in this but that must be this Seto Kaiba...I'll stop him."

Sasuke turned to her "Mistress! You can't fly!"

Evangeline smirks "Who said anything about flying? My Ice Spells can reach him and so can Chachamaru. Chachamaru...Shoot him down."

Chachamaru nods as she had been carefully watching MachineDramon knowing that MachineDramon would want destruction in his path. She turns aiming a seeking missile launcher "Will comply mistress!"

She takes aim with the missile launcher, calculates when the jet and the missile would collide, then pressed the trigger firing the missile. A missile was shot out at Seto Kaiba's jet. The next thing Kaiba heard was warning signals going off in his jet and he saw the missile and knew it was a seeking missile "Oh, Nuts..."

**End of chapter**

Part one of Battle in Japan is over! The Dark Lord's forces have seem to get the upper hand. Can the Guardian Seekers unite and will Kaiba get out of this jam? All answers will be answered in Part II. Next chapter: Chapter 4: Battle in Japan P2: _The Guardian Seekers fight their way out of their separate areas but now have to face off against four dangerous opponents...Can they defeat their opponents?_


	5. Chapter 4: Battle in Japan P2

Chapter 4: Battle in Japan P2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender, Ben 10 Alien Force, Digimon, Naruto, Negima. Dragon Knight 15 created the OC Dark Leader Dragon which I'm using as the leader of the villains if this series. As you know I started this volume before, but now I am going to place it back on. Also a warning I will be including Teen Titan villains starting with this prologue, they aren't going to be a major factor in the story probably for just one chapter filler but that's it except for two Teen Titan Villains Red X and Slade which will be making appearances in some later chapters.**

Things were happening so quickly for the Guardian Seekers and the man Seto Kaiba. The Guardian Seekers knew that they were going to be attacked by their enemies once they arrived in Japan. The moment they did...They decided to try to stick together and their enemies had a clever trap planned which seemed to go according to plan. With the Guardian Seekers separated fighting separate battles alone against an incredible powerful enemy, or in Aang and Hinata's case running for their lives from MachineDramon.

"Is it still after us?" Aang asked running alongside Hinata.

Hinata didn't have to answer due to Giga Cannon attacks missing but she did anyway for once in form of her own question "Can't you tell by the sound of cannon fire?"

"Good point" Aang admitted he heard a jet flying in the air and even heard a missile firing at it.

Hinata did to and both were able to briefly look back at what happened.

Inside Seto Kaiba's jet, Seto could only watch as a seeking missile headed towards his jet. He started to feel as if that this rip of of Barrel Dragon was following someone's orders the moment he noticed the missile heading towards him. He grits his teeth trying to see who had the guts to fire upon him. He didn't have much time to react. Aang and Hinata even though running saw what happened next. The missile hit Seto Kaiba's jet completely destroying it in a big fireball. Aang was saddened by the effect expecting that the pilot would've been killed instantly and knew someone allied to MachineDramon ordered the attack on the jet but who? He couldn't rack his brain other than Dark Leader Dragon as that was the only villain that knew anything about Japan.

Chachamaru was also watching the impact of the missile and reports to Evangeline "Target neutralized Mistress!"

"Good!" Evangeline's voice reported to her robotic maid "Shoot down any more jets that decide to interfere in my husband's revenge plan."

"Will comply" Chachamaru spoke but then she spoke "What the heck?"

"What happened?" Evangeline reported.

Chachamaru saw that Seto Kaiba the pilot in the jet had managed to get a jetpack and make an emergency injection "Mistress...The pilot survived...Orders?"

Evangeline smirks on the other end "If he dares to try to interfere with MachineDramon...He'll die as well. May I ask who is the man?"

Chachamaru recognized the man "Seto Kaiba Mistress..."

Evangeline grinned on the other side "Let him discover that MachineDramon can kill him and will if he gets in the way. Kidnap his brother as a penalty for interfering or trying to."

"As you wish" Chachamaru replied.

**Transformers Prime theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

The robotic maid began making her way to the Kaiba Dome unseen by even Seto Kaiba whom was quite furious that someone had the guts to destroy his private jet. He looked at any of the tall buildings where anyone could fire a missile at his jet from a safe distance, even somehow missing Chachamaru whom was making her way to his damaged Kaiba Dome. However he was able to finally see who MachineDramon was chasing. _Whose the bald headed kid and the black haired girl? _Kaiba thought _They aren't Duelist and I can tell thanks to not seeing a Duel Disk...So why is that Barrel Dragon Rip-off attacking them?_

He decided to see if he could get any information out of them. First thing was first was to help them get to any safe distance and from what he saw as a Barrel Dragon rip off. He knew no distance would be enough. He had to cause a distraction against that creature. He makes his decision carefully and flies down towards Aang and Hinata. The two heard the sound of a jetpack just as a Giga Cannon attack wiped them off their feet and onto the ground. Aang and Hinata groaned as MachineDramon came into distance "Finally" the huge machine spoke "The end for you two is near! Giga-"

Seto Kaiba thought fast pulling out his Duel Disk and activated it and calls forward a Blue-Eyes White Dragon "Not so fast! Come forward my Blue-Eyes White Dragon! **White Lightning Attack!**"

To Aang and Hinata's eyes a huge white dragon with blue eyes appeared nearly magically in front of them and opened it's mouth firing a powerful beam of condensed white light at MachineDramon.

"That should've done it!" a voice told the two.

Aang and Hinata turned to see a brown haired man whom smirked at them "What no thank you for saving you?"

"You might want to rephrase that" Hinata warned him.

"What?" Seto Kaiba asked he then watches as MachineDramon stood unharmed now glaring at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon laughing almost mocking it as it asked "Was that the best you can do?"

Seto Kaiba widened his eyes! This thing looked like Barrel Dragon and even had two cannons like Barrel Dragon so it should've had twenty-six hundred attack points, his Blue-Eyes White Dragon should've been able to destroy it with one blow! Instead this Barrel Dragon stood unharmed by the attack. The only way possible was for a hidden Trap Card to have prevented damage. He pulls out a Spell Card clearly insulted by Barrel Dragon's remarks "HEY! BARREL DRAGON RIP OFF! NO ONE INSULTS MY BLUE-EYES WHITE DRAGONS! YOU WANT MORE? THEN YOU'LL GET MORE! I use Polymerization to fuse three Blue-Eyes together to form the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Aang and Hinata watch as Kaiba brings out a huge three headed Blue-Eyes White Dragon monster fused into one big body.

Kaiba points towards MachineDramon "THEN LET'S SEE YOU TAKE THIS! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon...**Neutron Blast ATTACK!**"

The three headed blue-eyes white Dragon roars and all three heads gathered in a huge blast in all three mouths and fired at MachineDramon. MachineDramon keeps his ground taking the full blast and to Aang, Hinata's and Kaiba's eyes there was indeed an explosion.

"Now that should've done it!" Kaiba said in trimpth.

Hinata had activated her Byakugan on and saw what Kaiba didn't. MachineDramon did take the attack but it used one huge claw to completely shred the attack after receiving the whole thing on his body "Uh...Prepare to run Aang."

Aang turned to her "You bet."

Kaiba sees the two begin to try to run off "Hold on! Where are you going? That Barrel Dragon is destroyed."

"Not completely!" Hinata said.

Before Kaiba could counter he then saw the smoke clear as once again MachineDramon stood unharmed glaring at the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon "Impressive! But you're not a Mega Digimon like me...Nor do you have the specialized weapons that can get passed my armor. My turn** Giga Cannon!**"

MachineDramon's cannons flared up and began firing upon Seto Kaiba's Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The Dragon roared as Kaiba knew he had to take Aang and Hinata someplace safe and use Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as a distraction. He turned to Aang and Hinata "Follow me! My Dragon will have to be used as a distraction!"

"No place is safe with that thing!" Aang told Kaiba.

"I know that" Kaiba told the Avatar "But I can get you some place where that Barrel Dragon rip off will take longer to find you."

"Well okay then" Hinata said.

While his precious Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attempted to distract MachineDramon, Kaiba leads the two to a new area of Domino City.

In the graveyard of Domino City, AncientKazemon and Piedmon were in heavy combat! Both were fighting heavily. AncientKazemon tried everything to keep herself from getting hurt. Piedmon was a tricky foe and he was fast! Like for example try this last attempt for her to get him onto the ground. She timed her attempt right dodging his own attacks then she swung at a fast pace at him. She hoped her attack would connect only for her attempt to fall short as he gracefully back flipped away and when he did he managed to kick her in the chest! The resulted of the kick sent her scrambling backwards. She hits the ground but gets back up.

Piedmon mocks her "What's the matter little AncientKazemon? Do I your Uncle Piedmon give you so much pleasure to see me that you want to die?"

"That is completely false!" AncientKazemon spoke charging at him.

He smiled as she gets close to him "Then let's see you handle this! **Trump Swords!**"

He gathered his swords and throws them at her. AncientKazemon sees them coming directly at her at every angle. She makes an attempt to swing her attacks at every corner and angle. What she didn't know about Piedmon was that some of his swords were fake! Too make even matters worse...AncientKazemon had managed to successfully deal with the fake ones but not all of the real ones. Two of them hit her in the sides, one on the right and one on the left. She grunts in pain buckling onto the ground. Piedmon smirks as she took her time to get up "I'll give you this option...Surrender now and maybe the Dark Lord could spare you your life by making you a slave!"

"I don't like those options!" AncientKazemon told him.

She manages to swing her sword shouting "**Rainbow Symphony!**"

This attack does catch Piedmon off guard as he thought he had her on the verge of defeat. He watches as her rapier to shoot out superfused lasers that were the colors of the rainbow. Piedmon may not have been expecting this but he certainly braced himself the moment her attack connected to his chest. This sent him flying but he skillfully manages to land successfully even while blown backwards. He then smirks "Well could it be you have some fight left in you?"

"When it comes down to saving the world alongside my friends" AncientKazemon began "I'll never give up! **Rainbow Symphony!**"

She flies at him unleashing the attack as Piedmon spoke after clapping his hands"Then this battle's beginning! **Clown Trick!**"

With the clap of his hands he was able to redirect back at AncientKazemon whom smartly uses her Rapier to deflect the blast to a tombstone.

She had to think of a way to regroup with the others. There was one attack she didn't use yet and it could cause her to generate a super-gigantic storm. She thinks about this trying to figure out a way to join up with the main group. She and Piedmon raced at each other and clash swords with a blinding and deafening CLANG sound that echoed through the Graveyard and seemed to enter the streets of Domino City reaching a certain pink haired catgirl wearing a pink dress and red boots. She blinked hearing this "What is that nya?"

She was just returning to her home from a long slaving day at her job at Cafe Mew Mew. Curiosity got to the best of her as she races to the Graveyard where she stopped and saw Piedmon and AncientKazemon in what appeared to be an actual battle to the death. She blinks as the clown seemed to have a big advantage over the strangely beautiful light blue armored female blue human creature. She saw that both weapons of the combatants were locked together or so she thought. Then it was as if the two sensed the presence of the catgirl. Both seemed to stop and the catgirl gulps nervously sweat starting to come from her face as she cursed her cat half for dragging her to this conflict. Whatever the two monsters were fighting each other against now might be a joint effort to kill her.

AncientKazemon acts quickly as she takes the time to tackle Piedmon onto a tombstone forcing him to get squished she had to buy the catgirl time to get away "Uh, good idea! Miss...If you can heed my warning RUN! This clown isn't one that's friendly!"

Mew Ichigo blinked the female creature in the light blue armor just spoke out a warning to her. She was a bit slow but she watches as Piedmon grabbed two of his swords and stabbed AncientKazemon in her exposed stomach with both swords. AncientKazemon screams kneeling down and Piedmon promptly kicks her in the face sending her rolling head over toe backwards and into a newly dug area for an addition to the graveyard.

Mew Ichigo watches and attempts to flee but the clown attacked her "Where are you going little kitty? Oh don't worry I know how to capture a kitty cat! **Clown Trick!**"

The catgirl started to flee the sight but then a red yarn ball erupted at her feet. She pauses and it was all the yarn needed it erupted tying the catgirl up and secured her onto the ground preventing her from moving.

"Oh-no nya!" the catgirl shouts alarmed she could see the clown coming at her "Well, well, well that was fun. But now I must kill the witness."

The catgirl could feel that this clown wasn't any clown from the circus...Oh no she knew it was a monster way stronger than she ever faced in her life. She watches helpless as the clown drew his sword and prepared to aim it at her neck. She struggles more and more as he closes in on her but to no avail.

AncientKazemon groans totally in pain and was amazed that her transformation held from being impailed in the stomach as she thought _This is one good thing in being a Digimon...What is a sure thing that'll kill my normal human form in one blow...Doesn't..._

She heard the catgirl scream and no decision was necessary. AncientKazemon gets up and flies towards the catgirl. The catgirl watches helplessly wondering if this would be her death. She watches as Piedmon closes in on her more then shouts "**Trump Swords!**"

The catgirl closes her eyes seeing him throw the swords at her but then nothing happened. At first she thought she died instantly as one of the swords was aimed at her neck for a beheading. She reaches for her neck feeling it still attached "What the? Nya?"

She then sees that the light blue armored bird female human creature had managed to get in the way with all the swords stuck in her body like a shiskabob.

"Of course you'd get in the way" Piedmon told the other one.

AncientKazemon had to save the girl first and weakly moves her rapier "Don't mess with anyone else but me! **Rainbow** **Symphony!**"

Piedmon blinks as AncientKazemon attacked him in close range, sending him flying backwards. Seeing him at a good distance at a pace where he couldn't reach them in time, AncientKazemon quickly cuts the yarn pieces off the catgirl and knelled weakly.

The catgirl was instantly at her side with her palms filling with Chakra "Are you okay miss?"

"I should be the one asking you that" AncientKazemon said to her "We'd have to get out of here. That clown will be back and in my condition now, he'd kill us both."

The catgirl nods holding the weakened monster girl seeing her rescuer's point of view "Good point! I'm Mew Ichigo, nya. Who are you?"

"A-A-A-AncientKazemon and nice to meet you Mew Ichigo" the monster replied "At least for now."

Mew Ichigo gently helps AncientKazemon onto her feet "Let's get you someplace safer...I know some medical ninjutsu from when I visited the Fifth Hokage in the Leaf Village."

"Appreciate the thought" AncientKazemon told Mew Ichigo "But don't waste your Chakra on me. Do help me get to someplace safe."

Mew Ichigo nods as she helps the Digimon out whiling thinking why didn't it want healed? AncientKazemon was in bad shape. When the two get to a safe area Mew Ichigo turns to AncientKazemon "You're safe for now."

Mew Ichigo wasn't sure but then she saw Seto Kaiba with Aang, and Hinata "Seto Kaiba?"

AncientKazemon looked at head seeing the man "Oh boy..."

"So" Kaiba spoke to Mew Ichigo crossing his arms "You ran into a monster too?"

"That's AncientKazemon" Aang told Kaiba "Our friend."

"Y-Y-Y-Y-ou're in bad shape AncientKazemon" Hinata warned her "What happened?"

"Would you two believe that a clown attacked her?" Mew Ichigo asked the two.

"PIEDMON?" Aang and Hinata asked worried.

AncientKazemon nods "Yeah...I was somehow sent to a Graveyard forced to fight Piedmon...Where were you two?"

"Near the Kaiba dome" Aang said "Then MachineDramon attacked mostly me and Hinata but hit the Kaiba Dome."

Ichigo laughs at Kaiba "Well I was wondering why Mr. Tall and Mighty was with you two."

Kaiba crosses his arms "Like it or not Mew Ichigo...My Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon was useless against that Barrel Dragon rip off."

"It's MachineDramon" AncientKazemon, Aang and Hinata corrected him.

"Whatever" Kaiba spoke then he looks at AncientKazemon "And now we have to expect a clown to show up too."

AncientKazemon shook nervously "If MachineDramon is here as well as Piedmon...We're in trouble."

"You're in the clear though" Aang reminded her "It may look better if you..." he then paused remembering who exactly AncientKazemon was "Uh, never mind that thought."

"I can heal her" Mew Ichigo offered "At the time being."

"Might be for the best" AncientKazemon admitted "I didn't want it at the graveyard because Piedmon would've caught up."

Mew Ichigo nods as she began healing the Digimon. AncientKazemon felt a bit better.

"We need to let Negi and Ben know where we are..." Aang said.

"More friends of yours?" Kaiba asked him.

Hinata nods "Yes..."

"I have the thing in mind" AncientKazemon replied "But it will give away our position."

"It's going to be blown away anyway by MachineDramon when he destroys everything in his path" Hinata told her.

"Yeah" Mew Ichigo said shaking at her near death experience at Piedmon's hands "But I'm worried about that clown..." she pauses eying AncientKazemon "You said he was known as Piedmon?"

AncientKazemon nods "Yes...He's not a Digimon one wants to fight without a clear plan and even if you have a plan..."

Aang understood "He'll tear you apart or out think it."

AncientKazemon agreed "Yeah...Not a good sign."

"Then we'll hold off our position until your friends arrive!" Kaiba told the three Guardian Seekers "AncientKazemon...Go ahead an use your single to drive your friends to this area. Then we'll plan from there."

AncientKazemon nods "Alright. My attack Storm Gazer allows me to generate super powerful storms in the area."

Aang was quiet "That sounds promising. And it would be a single as long as the others are able to see it in the area they are at. Besides you need to rest and let this Mew Ichigo heal you."

"You have another way of getting your friends together?" Kaiba asked him.

Aang nods "I seem to recall you mocking me when I told you I am the Avatar."

"What you spoke was of magic nonsense!" Kaiba told him "Air Bending, Water Bending, Fire Bending, and Earth Bending? Seems like Magic to me. One thing about me, I don't believe in magic!"

"Then you're in for a big surprise" Hinata told Kaiba.

Aang nods as AncientKazemon knew "You're going into your Avatar State."

Aang smiled at her "You betcha. You aren't the only one that can generate super-powerful storms. I can too! Rest while I do this."

AncientKazemon agreed silently with Mew Ichigo healing her. While this was happening Aang goes into his Avatar State. His eyes glowed white as does his blue arrow tatoo. Wind circles around him as does Water, Earth, and Fire and it forms a sphere. Kaiba for once was speechless wide eyed that Aang had been telling the truth, this wasn't some sort of magic. Aang in Avatar State begins making a wide storm. After making short work of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, MachineDramon sees the storm knowing who was making it "So there you guys are...I'll be coming there."

In the graveyard, Piedmon also saw it and spoke evilly to himself "Why you Guardian Seekers are dumb! Giving away your current position that I can see."

Aang in Avatar State continues making the storm while Kaiba spoke to Hinata, Mew Ichigo and sense they were dealing with a Digimon was speaking directly to AncientKazemon "Okay, those two enemies of yours are on their way here."

He points to the map of the area they were in and points to the back end "Piedmon is sure to cut us off from the back...And that Barrel Dragon rip off will be coming from our backs."

"Both Digimon are Mega like myself" AncientKazemon said agreeing with Kaiba "And honestly I'd probably be better off against Piedmon but in this case I'm given no other option but to try to face off both."

Kaiba nods then spoke "In our corner we have one of the best strategist in myself."

He pauses then spoke insults about the others he was with except for Aang's whose was a mixture of an insult but a compliment on Kaiba's part "And we have a God boy who doesn't like killing, a wimpy ninja girl-"

Hinata blushes a bit angry at his comment about her, he started to remind her of someone she knew she couldn't put her hand on it, she leans towards Mew Ichigo's ears to tell her something.

Kaiba continued his insults "Then we have a weakened Mega Level Digimon ourselves and a stupid catgirl that almost got herself killed."

"HEY THERE!" Mew Ichigo demanded at hearing her insult and hearing Hinata's whisper about Kaiba's encounter with a missile "You almost got yourself killed too Mr. Strategist!"

Kaiba glares at her but settles down "All we're going to do is hold off our area till your friends arrive to drive them out..."

He looks at Aang in his Avatar State "And we can do this by laying out a trap. We know they are coming. It's our turn to give them a little surprise and your god boy...Just gave me an idea on how we can do just that."

AncientKazemon, Hinata, Mew Ichigo and even Aang in his Avatar State look at each other. What was Kaiba's plan?

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Mew Ichigo sighed hearing Kaiba's plan "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Kaiba nods "If Yugi is around here too, we can do this. All we have to do is do our part and hold out."

He once more activates his Duel Disks "I'll handle the clown"

"You'll die" AncientKazemon warned "Piedmon isn't one you can beat easily even with a plan."

Kaiba nods "That maybe so but all you, Hinata, and the Avatar have to do is handle MachineDramon as planned. As I said his main attacks come from his cannons now...Focus on the cannons! Do what you can to not only avoid attacks from him but also to try to jam them. With this plan we can hold off till your friends arrive or until Yugi gets here."

Mew Ichigo sighed "Perhaps I should have AncientKazemon help you Kaiba at least protect your back."

"I'll be fine" Kaiba told her.

The group waits till Piedmon arrives and Piedmon does arrive first "Hello Guardian Seekers! Catgirl and" he pauses seeing Seto Kaiba "And whoever you are."

Seto Kaiba eyes him "I'm Seto Kaiba. And I won't let you continue your stupid tricks here! I've laid you into a trap and you're right in the spot I want you to be. Show yourselves my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Three Blue-Eyes White Dragon emerge one in front of Kaiba one at Piedmon's back and the other at his side, there was no escape for the clown as MachineDramon arrived in the area "Found you too!"

AncientKazemon slowly get up grateful for being healed "Everyone protect Avatar Aang! He needs to keep up the storm!"

Kaiba smirks at Piedmon "Gotcha clown! Now take this my three Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack with **WHITE LIGHTNING!**"

Piedmon watches as the three Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack him while AncientKazemon, Hinata and Mew Ichigo attempt to slow down MachineDramon avoiding his cannons which were firing rapidly at his foe.

In the bridge area, Negi and Fate were going at it. Spells seem to clash upon each other canceling each other out. Negi had tried to get the edge over Fate in close combat but Fate seemed to be evenly matched with him. With one last fist clash Negi and Fate create their own explosion. The recoil effect sent them flying backwards. Negi charges in and Fate sees this "Let's try to see how you deal with...THIS **Dory Petras**!"

Negi watches as a sharp spear of stone appear from the ground of the bridge. It was the same spell Fate had used on Evangeline. Negi quickly manages to jump over the spear from hurting him. This caught Fate by surprise as Negi gives him a flying jump kick to his face almost as if he were Asuna. Fate stumbles backwards still by surprised not expecting Negi to dodge it so quickly. Negi seeing this takes the next action "**Cherry Blossom Fist!**"

With his fist glowing with a magic arrow he manages to punch Fate in his chest then unleash the arrow. Fate goes flying and slammed backfirst into one of the bridge's support beams. He looks at Negi "Impressive but it's not over yet! **Circulus Pilorum Nigrorum**!

Negi watches as Fate summoned a massive swarm of petrification stakes and sent them at him. Negi knew that if one hit him he'd be in trouble. He does his best to avoid the attack and successfully manages to by ether rolling to the side. This is what Fate wanted him to do "**Mille Gladi Obsidiani!**

Negi heard this watching as Fate summon multiple dark swords and swings them using his psychokinesis.

This proves to be a trouble for Negi. He tried to use his father's wand to parry the swords. He tries to roll and dodge these swords but there was just too many for him to focus on. One finally but narrowly hits Negi in the arm. Negi clutches his arm and actually manages to time it right as Fate's swords seem to come at him all in one try "**Flans Exarmto!**"

With this a powerful gust of wind disarms Fate of his swords. It is then Negi saw the storm Aang was making and pauses to turn to look at it "There's something odd about that storm..."

He then gets the idea that it was calling over to him. It was from a Guardian Seeker. He had to get away and fast. Fate sees this "Oh-no you don't! **Aionion Petrosis!**"

Negi manages to see Fate fire a beam of light from his fingers. He knows it's the spell that causes instant petrification and one that only Konoka could but only if she could use the spirits on a divine level to cure it. He then had an idea. He times it right then manages to use Shundo to avoid the attack and catch Fate offguard then spoke which caught Fate offguard "Heed the contract and serve me, O King of the skies! Come forth, Titan-Slaying blazing Thunder. Hurl down lightning one hundred times and even one thousand times **Thousand Thunderbolts**!"

Negi is able to cast a powerful burst of lightning from the skies. Fate tries to counter but is struck. While Fate was being pummeled by the spell, Negi takes off towards his friends with Fate glaring with even more hatred at Negi mentally swearing vengeance on him.

Up above the skies of Japan, Ben as Big Chill was being persuade by an angry Dark Leader Dragon whom was breathing his flames at him. Ben had the edge to avoid the flames by going intengible at times and even ducking. One false move could be the end of him. The Dark Lord flies at him faster and Ben decides to go onto the attack himself going intengible. The Dark Lord sees him go invisible but in his momentum couldn't stop and Ben basically flies right through him freezing the Dark Lord head to toe to tail. The frozen Dark Leader Dragon falls to the ground with Ben smirking seeing the huge ice cube of the Dark Lord "Looks like you better hold your temper next time. The fall will shatter you but oh well. Better luck next time!"

Ben flies off and heard the CLUNK as the Ice cube form of Dark Leader Dragon hits the ground shattering with Ben smirking "Oh yeah...Ouch! That's gotta hurt."

He then sees the storm and spoke to himself "That must be my friends."

He gets the sense he was needed there and flies faster. He then heard a massive roar and a powerful flame gets Ben square in the back "HOT, HOT, HOT!"

Ben shots as he flies in circles trying to get the flames out and get to the place. Dark Leader Dragon emerges from the ground flying straight up at Ben "THINK YOU CAN MOCK ME?"

"I'd mock anyone that uses the word mock!" Ben countered flying to the area he sees his friends diving down quickly.

While holding off both Piedmon and MachineDramon, Kaiba smirks as he thought he saw his Blue-Eyes White Dragon had hit Piedmon on all of his sides. He laughs in trimpth then turned to see how AncientKazemon, Mew Ichigo, and Hinata were doing. He then watches as MachineDramon managed to avoid Mew Ichigo from trying a Fire Style Giant Fire Ball Jutsu on his cannon and raises his mechanical claw "**Mega Claw!**"

Mew Ichigo barely has enough time to use her Strawberry Bell to protect herself and then MachineDramon shouts "**GIGA CANNON!**"

With rapid movement, AncientKazemon, Mew Ichigo, and Hinata are on the ground and the Avatar in Avatar State comes down to aide them. It is then Negi's voice alerted Kaiba "WATCH OUT!"

Seto turned seeing the ten year old mage then turned towards the area where Piedmon was and his eyes widened with surprise as he spoke "WHAT? He's still standing?"

AncientKazemon gets up as she spoke to him as she knew somehow Piedmon had successfully dodged all three blasts "I tried telling you about Piedmon...Your trap was a good one! But Piedmon's smart and fast.

Piedmon smiled "Should've listened to AncientKazemon! Mr. Kaiba...Now it's my turn! **Trump Swords!**"

Seto Kaiba had no time to react as Piedmon threw his swords at all three of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Kaiba smirked thinking this attack wouldn't have much of an impact on his Blue-Eyes only to get taken for surprise again as the Blue-Eyes White Dragons were destroyed in one blow "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Piedmon advances on Kaiba wagging a finger while grabbing another sword to throw at him "May this be a lesson to you Mr. Kaiba if you have a next time."

Ben dives down and pressed his Omnitrix turning into "**Swampfire!**"

Ben as Swampfire takes the sword in stomach and it seemed to cut him in half but he regenerated instantly as Ben looks at Piedmon before giving the Clown a punch to his face which sent him back "You know something...I really hate clowns!"

"BEN!" Aang, AncientKazemon, Hinata and Negi shout reunited.

Ben waves to him turning as Piedmon gets back up he then sees MachineDramon "Oh, boy we are in a pickle."

"Yes, we are" AncientKazemon said "But we have an ally in Seto Kaiba the brown haired man..."

Seto glares at Ben's chosen alien form due to it's odor he never smelled anything as bad as that before "Seriously...Ever heard of a bath Skunkman?"

Even Mew Ichigo nearly passed out at the smell "For once...Kaiba's right...Oh yuck...Is he a friend to you guys Hinata?"

Hinata nods as Mew Ichigo panics "HOW DO YOU PUT UP WITH THE SMELL?"

AncientKazemon smirks out a little joke as the Guardian Seekers knew how bad the smell was and came up with one "You get used to it."

Ben nods "Sorry Mr. Kaiba...But this form was the only form to save your butt...and Guardian Seekers we've got more trouble."

"In what?" the group asked.

"IN ME!" Dark Leader Dragon roared arriving.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed he clinched his fists angrily "SO, I have you for attacking my Kaiba Dome? You're going to pay for that and my jet you destroyed!"

Dark Leader Dragon blinked seeing Mew Ichigo standing among the Guardian Seekers and Seto Kaiba he smirks "Well it seems I get the pleasure of eliminating one of you with the Guardian Seekers!" he then eyed Kaiba "You'll never get paid."

He eyes MachineDramon mocking Seto Kaiba further "Good work on wrecking the Kaiba dome MachineDramon! I just wished you destroyed it."

Unknown to the Dark Lord, a certain disguised figure was making his way towards the area.

**End of Chapter**

**Part II of Battle in Japan is done! Who is the cloaked figure? Find out next time**

** Chapter 5: Battle in Japan PIII: **_**The Guardian Seekers, Mew Ichigo and Seto Kaiba must hold off not only MachineDramon and Piedmon but Dark Leader Dragon as well...**_


	6. Chapter 5: Battle in Japan P3

Chapter 5: Battle in Japan P3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender, Ben 10 Alien Force, Digimon, Naruto, Negima. Dragon Knight 15 created the OC Dark Leader Dragon which I'm using as the leader of the villains if this series. As you know I started this volume before, but now I am going to place it back on. Also a warning I will be including Teen Titan villains starting with this prologue, they aren't going to be a major factor in the story probably for just one chapter filler but that's it except for two Teen Titan Villains Red X and Slade which will be making appearances in some later chapters. Also the Mew Ichigo I am using is the one Dragonhero 15 is using in his fanfic just in case anyone was wondering which one I am using.**

The Guardian Seekers had been successfully reunited but there was little time to celebrate. Right now things looked even more grim that they were together. They were surrounded by powerful enemies. From the front the huge and towering MachineDramon blocked their path, from the back Piedmon and Dark Leader Dragon blocked their path. There seemed to be no where out for the Guardian Seekers, even though they had two people that were willing to help them, one in Seto Kaiba, and the other...Was the catgirl Mew Ichigo.

Mew Ichigo knew how dangerous Piedmon was remembering that he had almost killed her, had AncientKazemon not risked her life for her, Mew Ichigo would've been beheaded. She had tried to handle MachineDramon whom just looked untouchable and his cannons would obliterate her given the chance of a just a successful hit. Then there was Dark Leader Dragon himself. She questioned why he was leading this attack when he already had allies. This battle seemed to be one she even with the Guardian Seekers couldn't win still if Kaiba's plan was to wait till Yugi arrived, then perhaps they could.

Kaiba crosses his arms glaring at Dark Leader Dragon "I'll make you regret destroying my Kaiba Dome. You'll see that even with your two allies that they'll fall."

Dark Leader Dragon mocked Kaiba "I have the upper hand with two Mega Level Digimon...By the looks of yours she's still quite week most likely from her one-on-one match up with Piedmon herself. You can't defeat MachineDramon ether...MachineDramon show them why!"

"You read my mind" MachineDramon shouts "**Giga Cannon!**"

"Incoming!" Ben warned his friends as he tried to fend of Piedmon's swords.

AncientKazemon, Avatar Aang whom still had the storm out, Hinata, Negi and Mew Ichigo manage to somehow dodge the attack. Mew Ichigo however was the last one to avoid the attack and was in mid air when MachineDramon smirked "**Giga Cannon!**"

His cannons loaded and fired at Mew Ichigo. Mew Ichigo tried had tried to use her barrier but her barrier was instantly broken by the cannon blast and the recoil of the barrier being destroyed sent her plowing threw buckets slamming back first into a wall and slumped down. She watches as MachineDramon prepares to finish her off aiming for another cannon. AncientKazemon dives for her as MachineDramon shouts "**Giga Cannon!**"

Mew Ichigo watches as she was still trying to recover from her barrier's recoil destruction. AncientKazemon managed to get over to her as the Giga Cannon connected. AncientKazemon took the blast in her back shielding Mew Ichigo from the attack and sent both girls injured to a wall destroying the wall and causing it to slump down.

There was dead silence at first when the two didn't get up even Dark Leader Dragon was silent seeing this and it suddenly occurred to him that he didn't tell Piedmon nor MachineDramon about Mew Ichigo being his niece and now this looked like it was going to haunt him.

**Transformers Prime theme**

**Commercial Break**

** Back to show**

"Mew Ichigo!" Seto Kaiba shouted.

"AncientKazemon!" Negi shouts at the same time.

Dark Leader Dragon was quivering with rage not at both of the two Dark Masters he had with him to attack the Guardian Seekers but at himself. He knew both Piedmon and MachineDramon were following his orders to kill anyone that helped the Guardian Seekers and the Guardian Seekers themselves. He supposed that he'd have to tell the two Digimon this secret later on. Suddenly movement happened as Mew Ichigo appeared unscratched helping to support AncientKazemon in getting up. Mew Ichigo didn't have much knowledge on Digimon but she asked AncientKazemon "Why do you protect me?"

AncientKazemon eyes her trying to smile "Digimon honor...Good Digimon like myself would risk their lives for anyone that they know is also good. Plus you wouldn't survive a Giga Cannon attack if it were to hit."

Kaiba looked at MachineDramon's cannons as Piedmon comes at Ben. Ben ducks the swords of Piedmon and tried to punch Piedmon backwards. Piedmon chuckles sidestepping the punch then shouts "**Clown Trick!**"

A big ball appeared under Ben's feet causing him to lose his balance "Oh-no! Not this again you clown!"

"Oh yes, it's it again" Piedmon declared as Kaiba watches this uncertain on what Piedmon was doing.

The clown spoke "Round and round you go Tennyson...Where you fall no buddy knows!"

Ben lost his footing and falls onto Seto Kaiba. Kaiba glared at Ben "Is there anything you can do against that clown?"

"AncientKazemon's had her run ins with him" Ben muttered "And she can't even beat him."

Dark Leader Dragon then breathes out flames at the group of heroes. Avatar Aang sees this and creates a huge earth like barrier to protect them all from the flames. He then sends the barrier spinning in all directions. Dark Leader Dragon blinked seeing this and was unprepared for what happened next, the spinning rock barrier acted like a huge shuriken cutting him and sent him flying further out the area. Piedmon of course managed to dodge and MachineDramon...Well took the attack without damage.

Kaiba turned to Ben "Is there anything you can do to disable his cannons?"  
Ben actually nods "There is one alien, that maybe able to do that, but first, I'll need a distraction...And I think I know one."

He presses a button on his Omnitrix just as Dark Leader Dragon arrived back glaring at Avatar Aang "Send me off with that rock type attack would you Avatar!"

Brief nanobites filled the air and Ben became "ECHO-ECHO!"

Ben made copies of himself till they surrounded the Dark Leader Dragon, MachineDramon and Piedmon. MachineDramon looked around "Such pitiful resistance."

Dark Leader Dragon shifted looking around "Big deal Tennyson! You're so small!"  
"Maybe" Ben spoke "But how's this?!"

Hinata knew what was coming but nether she, Aang, Negi, or even AncientKazemon could warn Seto Kaiba or Mew Ichigo what was going to happen. AncientKazemon, Hinata, Negi, covered their ears as Avatar Aang seemed to fly a bit higher to avoid what was going to happen.

Ben then unleashes massive siren like echoes at Dark Leader Dragon, Piedmon, and MachineDramon. The siren like high pitch screeches actually hurt the ears of Dark Leader Dragon, Piedmon and even effected MachineDramon's mechanics.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Dark Leader Dragon demanded "This sounds like nails on a chalkboard!"

Piedmon growls trying to cover his ears "I don't know exactly what that sounds like but this MAYBE more painful than that!"

Mew Ichigo being part cat was more sensitive to the sounds "Oh! Ben! Can you please stop? It's killing my ears!"

Seto Kaiba tried to get used to the siren like screams coming from the alien as he thought _This'll get EVERYONE's attention. If it doesn't get Yugi's I'll be surprised._

Avatar Aang then takes the time to attack Dark Leader Dragon sending a massive water stream at the Dark Lord. Dark Leader Dragon was too busy trying to recover from Echo-Echo which continued to deliver the sirens growling knowing that this could make him deaf for a long time. Due to this he is too slow to react to what happened, Avatar Aang's water stream wraps around the Dark Lord like a snake even coiling around him before bursting apart all over the Dark Lord freezing him solid.

Negi saw his chance unleashing twelve magic arrows of lightning. Six towards Piedmon and six towards MachineDramon. Piedmon manages to dodge the arrows all but one which was due to the high pitched sirens. Piedmon backs away due to the spell. Six of the rest of the magic arrows of lightning Hit MachineDramon whom was unharmed by it. AncientKazemon took her time aiming her sword "**Rainbow Symphony!**"

Despite the damage it was causing to MachineDramon's circuits, the huge Dark Master still stood taking the attack with little damage "Was that all you got?"

Mew Ichigo was still in pain from the sirens that she couldn't move. She finally had the sense of covering her ears which helped to lesson the sirens. While this was going on no one had seen Hinata scaling MachineDramon's body as if he was one big tree and laying paper bombs all over him. Once she covered the huge Digimon she jumps off and is caught by AncientKazemon. Finally MachineDramon had enough of Ben's attack "ENOUGH-"

Hinata then formed a hand single for the paper bombs to go off and they instantly did. It is then MachineDramon notices this as Piedmon sees it too with Dark Leader Dragon somehow managing to free his head. The two villains watched as MachineDramon seemed to explode in all areas on his body which finally ended in one huge explosion. Seto Kaiba blinked as this seemed to even cause Ben and his copies to stop attacking with the siren sounds. Ben waved to Hinata "You did it!"

"**GIGA CANNON!**" came MachineDramon's voice.

Before the Guardian Seekers all could react MachineDramon rapidly fired all over the heroes. Striking the Guardian Seekers, Mew Ichigo and even Kaiba. Although both Mew Ichigo, and Seto Kaiba were rocketed off their feet. When the attack ended the Guardian Seekers were trying to pick themselves up as Dark Leader Dragon broke free and Piedmon advanced on them for the kill. Then the Guardian Seekers all saw MachineDramon and worse still standing.

"Impossible!" Kaiba shouted "She layered you with bombs and you're still standing!"

Piedmon laughs causing Kaiba to turn to him "That attack was well done on Hinata's part and it would've obliterated any other Digimon, but MachineDramon is covered in Chrome Digi-zoid armor. Unless you have a Dramon type weapon he's hard to even dent."

Ben watches as Dark Leader Dragon came at him "NOW YOU'LL DIE FIRST FOR NEARLY MAKING ME DEAF!"

Ben shook his head "Not really."

He pressed his Omnitrix and turns into "**HUMOGOSAUR!**"

Dark Leader Dragon didn't have enough time to react to what happened next. In fact he flew right into what happened. Ben timed it right and with a massive fist punches the Dark Lord's face dazing him and the impact of the punch sent Dark Leader Dragon flying dazed and into the ground causing it to explode. This was actually enough to knock out the Dark Lord. Kaiba blinked amazed that Ben was able to 1 hit knock out the Dark Lord with this alien form. Then again if he was punched in the face thanks to what Kaiba could say was recklessness on the Dark Lord's part and slammed into the ground it would knock anyone out. Kaiba smiled actually for once "At least one's down at the moment."

Ben nods turning to Piedmon "Two left!"

Piedmon smiled drawing his swords "We've fought like this before Tennyson and I've beaten you in that form."

Ben watches as AncientKazemon and Mew Ichigo race towards the clown "AncientKazemon?"

AncientKazemon clashes her sword against Piedmon "I'll handle Piedmon for a while! Think you can try to handle MachineDramon?"

"It'll be my pleasure!" Ben said, he turned to MachineDramon "You're a big fella for sure...So why don't I just make myself bigger too?"

With this Ben doubled his size till he was litterally as big as MachineDramon "Time for a galactic sized battle!"

Hinata gets up as does Negi whom were the worse ones hurt by MachineDramon. Avatar Aang turned to them still in Avatar state "Stay down. Don't risk anything unless you need to move."

Negi eyes the cannons of MachineDramon "Kaiba's right, we have take care of his cannons."

"Leave that to me!" Ben said "Aang give me cover!"

Aang gave him a thumbs up "Right!"

Ben comes at MachineDramon, the giant machine Digimon sees him coming "Coming my way? **Giga Cannon!**"

Ben rips out a street sign which was a stop sign "Oh, here we go!"  
Ben then times it right batting the Giga Cannon attacks with the stop sign as if they were tennis balls. Once close Ben swings the sign at MachineDramon. MachineDramon raises a claw "**Mega claw!**"

MachineDramon's claw caught the street sign and with a snap of his claw destroys the sign. Ben then punches MachineDramon in the face. Avatar Aang saw the cannons on MachineDramon's back prepare to fire raising a hand and carefully sent a powerful stream of fire at the cannons while still flying in the air. MachineDramon seems to pause seeing this but likewise his cannons were still in prime condition.

"Man, this MachineDramon's hard to defeat!" Hinata spoke to Negi.

Negi was clutching his wounded shoulder "Tell me about it, if I could unleash Axe of Thunder, that might do some damage."

AncientKazemon clashes her rapier against Piedmon's swords. Piedmon smiled "Still having the energy to face me?"  
"Always will!" AncientKazemon shouts.

Mew Ichigo forms a fist as Piedmon turned to her "I'm about to give you some payback for nearly killing me last time!"

"Don't interfere!" AncientKazemon told her "Piedmon will kill you more quickly than MachineDramon will."

Mew Ichigo blinks "But I!"

Mew Ichigo could tell that AncientKazemon was serious "Fine...But will you be okay?"

AncientKazemon smiled "I will be. Try to heal Hinata and Negi please."

Mew Ichigo remembered that those two were injured badly due to the Giga Cannon attack they took "Right nya!"

She rushes off to heal the two with AncientKazemon clashing swords against Piedmon. Piedmon smiled evilly "So here we are again. You must be falling for me!"

AncientKazemon knew what he meant and blushed angrily "AS IF I'D LOVE A PSYCHOPATH LIKE YOU!"

Even when healing Negi and Hinata, Mew Ichigo blushes as well. The comment was embarrassing to any girl. AncientKazemon was too focused on trying to go onto the offensive against Piedmon that she left herself wide open to his attacks. She kicks out at him and he catches her leg and tosses her head first into a wall. She groaned a bit as he came at her "Let's settle things here and now shall we? I'll put you out of your misery."

Hinata turned to Mew Ichigo whom was healing her and Negi "Thank you."\

Mew Ichigo smiled as she fully healed Hinata "You're welcome."

Hinata gets up grabbing a Kunai and dashes forward to help AncientKazemon. AncientKazemon was now dodging multiple sword strikes from Piedmon. Piedmon smiled "Oh stop squirming! You'll make an excellent pin cushion!"

He was too focused in attacking AncientKazemon that Hinata had managed to to throw her Kunai striking him in the arm. He turned to her "Well, well, well, back to perfect condition I see."

Hinata's eyes were showing her Byugan "AncientKazemon and I are friends to the end."

AncientKazemon took this time to manage to kick him backwards off of her. He recovered while Hinata helped her up "A-A-A-Are you okay?"

"Thanks to you for now."

Both girls turned their attention to Piedmon. Seto Kaiba looks through he deck "What can I use to help them...With my Blue-eyes unless...This make it harder. Plus Ben and his Avatar friend can't hold off MachineDramon for long...I just hope Dark Leader Dragon stays knocked out.

While the Guardian Seekers fought the impossible battle, a figure was getting to the area. He had tri-color hair and purple eyes and was wearing a blue outfit with the Millennium Puzzle around his neck. This was indeed Yugi Muto. He had certainly grown taller and was informed of MachineDramon thanks to Joey. He was running down the town. He had no idea where this huge Barrel Dragon could be. Then he saw an usual storm which seemed to be in just one area of Domino City. Instincts told him this storm was meant to be a beckon of some kind so he makes his way over to the area. The blond haired boy was with him. Yugi turned to him "Any sign of him Joey?"

"I haven't seen him sense he passed the Kaiba Dome" Joey admitted "But that storm seemed awfully suspicious that and multiple clashes around Domino. Some even say that pink haired catgirl go involved in."

"Mew Ichigo?" Yugi demanded "She got involved?"

Joey shrugged "I hadn't seen her but that's what I've heard."

Yugi grips his hands as he runs towards the area "What could she be thinking of? She's bound to run into that Barrel Dragon!"

He then stopped as he gets to the area stopping in his tracks. Joey also stopped as well "What is it Yug?"  
Yugi points to see a giant dinosaur, a light blue armored female bird human creature, a black haired girl, a bald kid, and when he looked closer but was still too far for them to hear him "Mew Ichigo! Kaiba! And whose the kid Ichigo's healing?"

Joey blinked "Why, I'll be...I've heard of him...He's that child teacher, Negi Springfield...What's he doing out of Mahora Academy?"

It is then Yugi saw Dark Leader Dragon's unconscious form, a clown and then he saw the barrel Dragon as he asked Joey pointing to the huge creature the dinosaur was fighting against "Joey...Is that the Barrel Dragon?"

"You bet Yug" Joey said "Now that I've seen it closer...I have to say this...It's much worse than a Barrel Dragon."

"You bet it is" Yugi admitted he watches as the barrel Dragon's cannons flared up firing at dinosaur whom managed to dodge the attack "And that isn't Barrel Dragon's attack ether..."

He then saw Dark Leader Dragon coming around "I gotta make it to them!"

He rushes towards the area silently. Both he and Joey didn't know what was about to happen at the Kaiba Dome as Chachamaru drew near it.

**Commercial Break**

**Back to show**

Chachamaru was following Evangeline's orders. She made it to the Kaiba Dome. The robot girl entered it. She followed security guards closely. Surprisingly the guards didn't stop to question her. They thought the robotic girl was in fact something Seto had made to improve the Dome's performance when there was any action late at night. She makes it to Mokuba's station where he was still trying to get the data from the damage MachineDramon had caused. She was able to walk right in. Mokuba wasn't paying attention to her a big mistake. He looks at the damage report "Seto's not going to like this damage report at all. The duel arena is completely destroyed. The damage to other parts is high. At max it'll take a whole month or two to fix the damage."

Chachamaru makes it to him and this time he turned to her "Oh, hello there!"

Like the security guards he assumed that his brother had indeed made this robot girl to serve in the Kaiba Dome "Maybe my estimate won't be a few months, with you here, we can fix this up faster!"

Chachamaru spoke finally "Two months it will be. You are coming with me."

Mokuba blinks "What?"

Chachamaru quickly grabbed him "HEY, let go!"

He tries to press an alarm button but Chachamaru had then started to electrocute him. Mokuba screams as the robot maid paryalizes him before tying him up with rope. After putting duct tape over his mouth to prevent him from screaming, she then grabs him and tucks him into a bag. Then she made it out of the Kaiba dome unseen by anyone with her prisoner. Mokuba didn't know where he was being taken to. Chachamaru arrived at Evangeline's side with the bag containing Mokuba. Evangeline smiled as she opened the bag to reveal Mokuba's head. Mokuba seemed to be memorized by Evangeline's beauty. He blushes never having seen a more beautiful girl before. She eyes him touching him "You'll work for Dark Leader Dragon now."

"Will not!" Mokuba managed to speak out although it was muffled.

Evangeline smirks showing Mokuba her fangs "Oh you will."

Mokuba saw the fangs. At first he thought her fangs were fake but she soon ended that argument when she purposely picked up one of his hands and had a finger touch one of her fangs which was sharp and very real. He panics knowing that she was a vampire. He looked at the sky was it was sunny and that vampires can't survive in sunlight. When he saw it wasn't hurting her, he became alarmed as he asked out but in a muffled tone "Why isn't the sun hurting you?"

Evangeline grinned "Most vampires are affected by Sunlight..." she giggled "But not me, I can walk out in daylight."

Fear began to set into Mokuba as Evangeline made her way towards him "You'll work for us one way or another. And by other, I intend to bite you if it comes down to it...But for now I'll let you be yourself. Chachamaru take him away!"

Chachamaru obeyed "Yes, Mistress."

Chachamaru stuffs a now terrified Mokuba back into the bag. He gives Evangeline a glare as if saying that she made a big mistake taking him Seto will get him back.

Evangeline grinned evilly "We shall see now won't we?"

Mokuba blinked did this Blond girl know that Seto would do this? Was this a trap for his big brother? His vision blacks out as Chachamaru covered him completely and takes him away. Evangeline turned her head towards Sasuke. Sasuke turned to her "Are you going to make your ultimatum?"

Evangeline shrugged "Might as well, if the Guardian Seekers can win this one."

AncientKazemon and Hinata were facing off against Piedmon. The clown did seem to be one step ahead of them. AncientKazemon swung her sword and he'd dodge. Hinata would throw a Kunai at him but he'd throw his own sword to counter hers. The two finally have him surrounded with AncientKazemon standing in front of him and Hinata at the back of him. Both charge him. Piedmon chuckles. Hinata gives AncientKazemon a nod which was returned silently "**Rainbow** **Symphony!**"

Piedmon sees her attack fired at him in close range. He goes to dodge as Hinata comes at him moving her arms in a circular motion using the same technique she once used to destroy a huge summoned insect. Piedmon smirks using his expect speed to dodge the attacks by back flipping over them. Instead of him being hit both Hinata and AncientKazemon are hit by their own attacks. The two fall over. Mew Ichigo frowns "RATS!"

Kaiba crossed his arms too "They nearly had him...Just like my Blue-Eyes did."

Piedmon smirks "Now to end this! **Trump Swords!**"

Piedmon threw the swords as Negi was fully healed by Ichigo. Negi and Mew Ichigo watch as both Hinata and AncientKazemon were attacked by the flying swords. Hinata took two of the swords in her shoulders which pinned her against the wall. Two others hit AncientKazemon as well causing her to fall to the ground.

"No!" Mew Ichigo shouts seeing this.

AncientKazemon was beaten up and trying to slowly get up as Piedmon came over to her with the intent to finish her off for good "One more attack shall do it."

AncientKazemon looks up weakened badly. Negi manages to get in front of AncientKazemon and Piedmon blinks seeing him at the last second "What the?"

"**Cherry Blossom Fist!**" Negi shouts

With this he punched out at Piedmon whom took the attack in his chest and sent him plowing into Dark Leader Dragon whom came around growling "Punch me in the face will you?"

He then sees Piedmon coming at him and growls as the clown plows into his face due to the magic arrow type of punch from Negi. He glared then smirks seeing AncientKazemon and Hinata ether pinned or weakened badly "I'll finish you girls off first."

MachineDramon was dealing with Ben whom did everything to a core property but failed to avoid a Giga Cannon attack which struck him in the chest and sent him into a building destroying it. MachineDramon watches seeing the Avatar try to attack him "That won't work."

He too sees the situation was looking bad for the Guardian Seekers. Dark Leader Dragon spoke "MachineDramon let's finish them **Black Comet of Destruction!**"

"Indeed, Giga-"

It is then something fast caught the villains off guard. It seems to slice through MachineDramon's cannons causing them to backfire but not to be destroyed. MachineDramon steps back injured "What the?"

The blur also managed to stop the Dark Lord's attack from hitting the Guardian Seekers by having the attack hit nothing. Dark Leader Dragon blinks "WHAT?"

"You know Dark Lord..." a voice spoke "You've failed."

All eyes turned to see Dark Leader Dragon trembling "It's you! Dragon Knight:Yugi Muto!"

Yugi turned to him holding his sword. Seto Kaiba grinned seeing this "We did it! Yugi's here."

MachineDramon recovered "Big deal!"

Piedmon was at the Dark Lord's side as well ready to help. Dark Leader Dragon held up a hand "I'll deal with the Dragon Knight! You two handle the Guardian Seekers!"

The Dark Lord charges Yugi but Ben had recovered and pressed his watch "Only one chance we have left to defeat them!"

Ben presses it and soon became "**WAYBIG!**"

Dark Leader Dragon pauses seeing this change. He glares at the huge form of what Ben transformed into "Rats! Waybig...And the Dragon Knight?"

Yugi smirked seeing the huge alien "Want to team up to take him down?"

"Oh, I've already knocked him out once already as Humogosaur, this time he's going to get a massive headache after we get through with him."

Yugi comes at the Dark Lord whom tries to attack him but the boy dodged "**Dragon Slice Attack!**"

A beam came out of the sword catching the Dark Lord in his chest causing damage to him and Ben comes at him with a punch. The Dark Lord goes flying and then lands on the ground. He groans rubbing his stomach.

Yugi and Ben come closer and the Dark Lord sighed "Looks like we have to call it a day."

"I see you don't want another beating!" Ben smiled "When the tables turn you do become a coward."

Dark Leader Dragon roared "MachineDramon! Piedmon! Provide your attacks!"

"There's no need for them to waste their attacks" a voice announced.

Everyone turned to see a blond haired woman. Negi reconized her "No way! Eva-chan! You're hear to rescue us!"

Evangeline stared at Negi crossing her arms "What me helping you Negi-Boyo?" She smirks unleashing one hundred magic arrows of Ice at the Guardian Seekers, Mew Ichigo, Kaiba and the Dragon Knight. Negi watches as the arrows fall short from hitting them and it made Negi realize that this was a warning shot "Eva-chan?"

Evangeline smirks at Negi "I was hoping to keep myself a secret till later. Oh yes, Negi-kun, I'm very much your enemy now."

Negi began shaking nervously, he could handle Fate but now knowing that Evangeline was an enemy now was scary for him. Dark Leader Dragon turned to her "I told you to not interfere in the battle honey."

"Honey?" Mew Ichigo and Yugi asked.

Dark Leader Dragon nods smiling "Evangeline here is my wife."

Mew Ichigo gulps glaring at the blond "Great..."

Evangeline turned to her husband "This battle is over, and was the moment you let Ben get to the best of you when he was separated in the Suicide Forest."

He growls as she waves a finger "You'll withdraw at once. IN your condition and the form Ben is in right now...You'll lose, plus MachineDramon and Piedmon will be needed in the future."

Dark Leader Dragon nods "Fine."

He eyes Yugi "Brat...this isn't over."

"Glad to hear it" Yugi told him.

"You think I'm going to let you go without paying me the damage to my Kaiba dome?" Seto Kaiba demanded "You'll pay it once Mokuba gets to me the damage report."

"Oh" Evangeline grinned "I wonder about that."

Kaiba blinks "What do you mean?"  
Evangeline snaps her fingers and a picture of Mokuba appeared and he was chained up in the Dark Lord's castle "While my husband, Piedmon and MachineDramon fought the Guardian Seekers and yourself I made preparations."

Dark Leader Dragon smirked "You kidnapped him hugh?"

Evangeline "Correct honey."

Kaiba glares at her "RELEASE MOKUBA NOW!"

Evangeline waves her finger tut-tuting Kaiba "Consider this as an act of what happens when you decide to interfere in my husband's plans. Mokuba will remain ours until he's no longer needed and I look forward into draining him of his life's blood."

Dark Leader Dragon smirked at this snapping his fingers and the villains left into a portal. Seto Kaiba in his anger charges the portal as it was closing but is too late to do anything. He slams his hands angrily on the ground "DARN IT!"

Yugi turned to Kaiba "Kaiba."

"How could I let my brother down like that?" Seto demanded "They have him...What did Evangeline mean by draining him of his life's blood."

Negi answered him "You won't believe me because you don't believe in magic...However Evangeline's a vampire."

Kaiba glared at Negi "This isn't the time for jokes!"

Yugi however knew Negi wasn't lying "Kaiba! He isn't joking!"

"W-W-W-Wait nya" Mew Ichigo spoke nervously eying Negi "That blond woman...I.I. a VAMPIRE as in...Drinks blood?"

Negi nods and Mew Ichigo starts to have her feet buckle as fear got to her and caused her to faint after speaking out "T-T-T-That's not good nya...Vampire...Gotta watch my back out at night."

Yugi turned to Negi "I believe that this Evangeline is a vampire but why isn't she effected by sunlight?"

Negi answered "Simple, sunlight doesn't hurt her. She's immune to it."

"Sounds like a daywalker sort of vampire" Aang said as he returned back to normal all eyes were on him as he continued "You know a vampire that can attack during the day and night."

Ben eyes Kaiba with Seto looking at him "What?"

Ben spoke "We'll get Mokuba back Seto."

Seto Kaiba gets up "You're right you will! I'm not going to rest until I get him back!"

He starts to walk off preparing for this thinking _Mokuba I'm coming to rescue you._

Ben crosses his arms turning to his team "Let's head back to the Rust Bucket...We have someone to rescue."

Yugi and Mew Ichigo watch as the Guardian Seekers agree to Ben's plans.

**end of chapter**

I know this was a bit longer than usual and some people wanted to have MachineDramon be destroyed but I still need MachineDramon to last a bit longer perhaps in the upcoming chapter or chapters. Piedmon will last till at least the end of Guardian Digimon as he is basically Zoe's rival sort of counterpart of the villains. Anyway next chapter is Chapter 6: Rescuing Mokuba: **_The Guardian Seekers come up with a daring plan to successfully rescue Mokuba from Evangeline_** **_a mission that could mean their deaths._**


End file.
